Love me for me
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in the mansion and very much hated by everyone she comes across. can she find love with the boss's cold and stoic son or will he prove to be just like everyone else? Kag&Sess rated r for language and lemons-limes. CHAP 13 up!
1. The new girl

**My third fanfic yay!**

**Title:**Love me for me

**Summary:Kagome is the new girl in the mansion and very much hated by everyone she comes across. Can she find love with the boss's cold and stoic son or will he prove to be just like every one else?**

**i made some change's:** In this story Kagome is half miko, half demon, Inunotaisho is present in the story. Inuyasha is a full blooded demon. Sesshomaru will very much act like himself. Rin will not be his ward but a girl who is very much infatuated with him and Jaken will still be his loyal servant. i will update if anything else needs to be said

**Other than that enjoy the story**_

* * *

She was falling deeper. She was being sucked into a black void, Never-ending and never seeing. She couldn't hear anything silence stalked her. Even her own screams were lost to her now. Not even the soft breeze that grazed her ear from her fall. Darkness. Anticipation filled her not knowing when she'll at the last moment feel the agonizing snap of her bones and neck. _

_It still continued on and on. She felt sleep coming over her but she refused it just as she refused to let this void swallow her. Her movements were limited. Only her neck was allowed to move which didn't offer much. It pushed harder this time her eyes did close but not for long. She snapped her eyes open. Why do you want me to sleep? She thought._

_She gave up this would go on forever. Her grip was slipping, she couldn't hold on so she let go._

_A warm feeling pressed over her legs and her arms. She smiled it was so relaxing. The feeling crept up her arms and thighs. As soon as she closed her eyes, before she could revel in the warm feeling. Her small body came in full contact with the jagged rocks that roared with the waves of the sea._

Kagome jerked up from her bed. A thick sheet of sweat covered her body. Her scream echoed throughout her room before it completely died within its walls. Her long raven locks were wet with sweat and clung to her back. _Another dream. _Although Kagome had one every night she couldn't remember the dream but she had a feeling that it was the same dream over and over again.

She looked at the red lights of her digital clock in the dark. It was 7:55 in the morning. She sighed. She just got in her room only two hours ago. She had to stop working at that damn club, but it was the only way she could get some money and the only place where no one really cared about who she was. She leaned over to click on her lights. Bright rays filled her room and her breath left her. The silk sheets that had been given to her were shredded. Claw marks rendered deep in her soft mattress. _The boss is gonna be pissed!_

She got up from the bed dressed in her tank top and boy shorts as she made her way to the closet. When she had arrived here two weeks ago she was given this room on the 2nd floor of the big mansion. She was given clothes, a place to stay and a job. She was grateful of not walking the streets late at night scavenging for food; she had met up with another demoness named Sango who told her about this place. Sango stayed on the other side of the mansion. Sango tried every now and then to see her during the night when they had to work the nightclub as waiters or bartenders.

She looked in her closet and pulled out a dark pair of jeans and a mustard colored blouse that had a belt cinched around the waist. She paired it off with soft brown heels and accessories. She grabbed her things and laid them across the table instead of the shredded bed. She picked up the room phone and dialed downstairs.

A man's deep voice answered the phone. "What do ya want."

"Hi Leon, this is Kagome I need a maid up here with new mattress and sheets" she said tossing her tank top in the laundry bin.

"Don't tell me you went all psycho again, girl you need to go see a therapist or somethin" He said scribbling on his notepad.

"Well, thank you Leon for being so concerned, could you have one come up for me in about an hour" she turned the shower on slipping her shorts off.

"yea yea, but its gonna cost you about seven hundred to get'em."

"What in the hell do you mean seven hundred dollars!, I just paid two fifty last week!" she yelled into the phone.

"Yea that was the price til it went up, the boss found out that you were the one rippin all the damn silk so he told me to make you pay more til you stop rippin them up" he said chuckling.

"It's not funny just take it from my account" Kagome kicked at the shreds of cloth at her bed.

"Already did, I had a feeling you would be callin tonight"

"Thanks Leon, I have to go." She slammed the phone down on the receiver. _seven hundred dollars! _She screamed before jumping in the shower. After she was showered and dressed she left her room and took the elevator downstairs. When the elevator door opened the demons that lived in the mansion filled the lobby. Some were sitting at the mini bar chatting with their friends and some hanged out near the door and center floor. The elevator made a loud ding sound and everyone's attention was directed at her.

She felt a rush of nausea as she walked across the lobby. Eyes pierced into her back as she walked. The group neared the balcony began to whisper calling her a freak and an abomination to their race. Ever since she was born she was called such hideous names. All because her demon father fell in love with a miko her mother. Over 198 years ago Just weeks after she was born her mother was murdered. Her father was also killed when he had went into a blood rage and destroyed almost half of the city.

Their words fell on deaf ears; she learned not to listen to what people thought of her. They were only trying to provoke her so that they would have a reason to strike her down and she would not let them have the satisfaction. So she learned to deal with it. For now this was the only place that she could go, she was working for the most powerful lord in the city even if she had never seen him, he welcomed her here just as he did every other single demon that slept under his roof.

She slowed to a stop when the small group in front of her blocked her way of the door. She looked at a guy who appeared to be the leader of the group of males. He had long silver hair halfway down his back. He was about 6 inches taller than Kagome and he had eyes the color of gold. He was dressed in a red sweater and dark jeans. Quite handsome._ For an asshole._

Kagome turned to his friend beside him that was staring at her with a heated gaze in his eyes. He had black hair pulled up into a ponytail and brown eyes. He wore a brown tank top with white jeans on. He too was on the handsome side and he knew it. Kagome didn't appraise his actions when he smiled showing of his pearly white fangs.

She was jerked from her thoughts as the silver haired one spoke.

"well, well, well, look who we have here, the little freak has come out of her hiding place." He said. "About time I saw the wench that has been waking me up out of my sleep in the middle of the night."

His friends snickered at his comment. However Kagome wasn't laughing.

"Excuse me I need to get through "She said calmly.

"You're not going anywhere til I said you can leave" he said in a commanding voice.

He looked her up and down circling her; Kagome stood her ground her scent masking in anger._ How dare he speak to me like that, he has no control over me!_ Her beast wanted to jump and rip his throat out staining his beautiful silver hair in the process. Her anger finally snapped when she felt his hand slapped her on the behind. She locked eyes on him growling.

"I don't know why my father would let a freak like you into _our_ home; we don't accept your kind. If it was up to me you would be dead already." His gaze turned heated "But you do have a nice shape" eyeing her again. "Maybe I could convince him to make you me and my boys play toy." His friends erupted in laughter.

A crowd was beginning to form around her making her feel even more on edge. She felt that they would try to attack her. She tried forced both her miko and beast down, she did not want to hurt her chances of staying here and out of respect for the boss.

"You're father is lord Inunotaisho" She said surprised. "I'm surprised that a great man like him would sire a nitwit pup like you."

She didn't even see him raise his hand and strike her across the face. She landed hard on the cold tile floor. The slap echoed across the lobby and everyone was silent. Kagome couldn't hold on to her fury anymore. Her curls masked her face as her head hung low. Her aura filled with energy that was pulsing to be free. The demons in the lobby grew nervous at the tiny pricking feeling on their skin. For the first time the black haired guy spoke. His voice was deep and sultry.

"Inuyasha, lets go just let her pass" He too was feeling slightly nervous

Oblivious to his surroundings, Inuyasha was fuming. He was not going to let some Hanyou disrespect him. He was a prince of the west, all that were in lower rank had to respect him no matter what he did to them. _That bitch deserved it!_ His beast raged.

"I'm not leaving anywhere, Koga. that…that _hanyou_ disrespected me and deserves every bit of what I'm about to do to her!." He bit out in anger

He grabbed her by the neck and hauled her to her feet. He suddenly felt a shock travel up his arm and he yanked it back. His arm smelled of burned flesh and began to throb. Inuyasha looked at the female and realized her body began to glow. She lifted her face and he locked eyes with her. Her eyes turned white and she swung him across the lobby into the wall. Everyone in the lobby was stunned.

"Anyone else" She twirled around as if walking on air, glaring down everyone in her path. She stopped short to Inuyasha who was being helped up by his friend Koga.

"I'm not only a Hanyou, _Inuyasha_; but a miko as well and if I were you." She snarled "I would learn to keep my hands to myself."Everyone backed off of Kagome, fearful of the power rolling of her body in waves.

Kagome had to gain control of her body quick. Her beast had just hit the Lord of the west's son!! She had to get out of there before they all turned on her. She looked at everyone's face and saw nothing but fear, disgust and hate. She turned around and the group of guys quickly moved out of her way. When she was about a couple of blocks away from the mansion tears welled in her eyes; she thought of her parents and the tears fell. She quickly wiped them away.

In the end she always proved them right.

* * *

I must say i did well. tell me what you think the GOOD and the BAD. you can't get anybetter without a little criticism!! 


	2. Meeting with a stranger

Here's Chapter 2 enjoy!!!

_

* * *

_

_ if I were you." She snarled "I would learn to keep my hands to myself."_

Sesshomaru heard what sounded like a woman's voice say this as he left his study on the top floor. He leaned over the railing to look down at his half brother Inuyasha in a pile of rubble. He shifted his gaze to the crowd of demons backing away from the female Inu that stood near the lobby door. He could only see the top of her head and black hair that swayed behind her as she rushed out the door. He then shifted his gaze back to Inuyasha. He was being helped up by his friends and carried into the elevator. He scoffed and headed to his father's study.

Reaching his father's study on the other side of the hall he knocked twice. He was able to enter when he father bid him to. Sesshomaru found his father at his large desk overflowing with bills and paperwork from last night's opening. The club was built on the entire third floor of the mansion. It was upgraded to fit the entertainers and celebrities of Tokyo, and those who were dressed fashionably were allowed. Humans were out of the question to even step foot in the mansion. So his father paid the residents to work for him and in return he would give them a place to stay.

Sesshomaru handed him the file he just finished working on for the past week for a party welcoming the three lords traveling to the west. His father looked it over quickly not missing a word on the pages and nodded in approval. Sesshomaru sat in a leather arm chair staring at the door waiting for his idiot brother to come in at any moment. Inunotaisho saw him staring at the door and asked.

"Why are you staring at the door, Sesshomaru" he said signing his name on some documents.

Sesshomaru pointed a finger in that direction. "Because your idiot son is on his way". No sooner did he say that Koga burst through the door with a pained Inuyasha on his shoulder.

Inunotaisho jumped up from his seat. "What the hell happened" He stood over Inuyasha gripping his arm. He ripped the arm of his sweater off; Inuyasha's arm was red and looked as if he dunked it in fire. "Who did this?"

Koga spoke up. "It was the new girl that lives on the 2nd floor"

Inunotaisho rubbed his temples._ New girl, 2__nd__ floor_. He went to his stack of records and pulled out two pictures of two women that had last moved in on the 2nd floor. He took the papers and shoved them in Inuyasha's face asking him who it was. He pointed to the ebony haired one.

He quickly read her file before anger swept across his face. "And what the hell did you do to her!"

"What? what do you mean what I did to her? She attacked me!" he clenched his arm.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "You let a little demoness injure you, pathetic"

"Shut the hell up, bastard"

"Both of you shut up" hearing their father's deadly tone.

"Apparently this is no ordinary demoness, she's hanyou half miko" he said tossing her profile on the table.

"What" Sesshomaru said "Hanyou, here?"

"That's what I said and I have my own reasons why she is here, so don't ask"

"What about our laws that you run so strict by" Sesshomaru said clearly angry at the situation."

Inunotaisho ignored him and walked around his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed the cell number on the girl's profile and waited patiently for her to pick up. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello" she said

"Kagome Higurashi this is Inunotaisho, you are to report to my office immediately as of now."

The phone was silent for a second. "Yes, Sir"

He hung the phone up and looked at Koga who was still fidgeting in his seat. He knew from the way the boy fidgeted that they had done something that they had no business doing. Koga was the prince of the east Heir of the throne. He spent too much of his time near Inuyasha who had began to rub off his bad instincts on him.

"Koga you may leave" He said. He would not be the cause of Koga's rebellion.

"Dad, why did you call her here, I could've told you what happened" Inuyasha said straining.

"because you are known for causing trouble around this mansion, you can't even control your temper and this is not the first time you've got in it with someone, although the first with a girl." Sesshomaru said boring his eyes into Inuyasha's daring him to say a word.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up" Inuyasha jumped up from his seat lunging at his brother. Sesshomaru caught him in mid-air by the throat.

"Umm am I interrupting something"

Sesshomaru whipped his head around and dropped Inuyasha to the floor. He held his breath. He was staring at the most beautiful demoness that he had ever seen in his life.

Little did he know his father saw him and smiled slightly.

Sesshomaru gaze was still directed at the demoness in front of him. She had black wavy hair that stopped to the middle of her back. She was shorter than an average demon but then again she wasn't full blooded. His gaze shifted up her small frame from her curvaceous hips that filled out her jeans and yellow shirt that brought out the swell of her breasts very nicely. She had black stripes that lined her eyelids giving her an exotic look. She looked wild and his beast was loving it.

Kagome didn't know what else to say. The one demon that had Inuyasha by the neck looked her as if she was a little cockroach or something. He looked a lot like Inuyasha except he had a crescent moon on his forehead. Two magenta stripes on each cheek and one over each of his eyelids. He had the same long silver hair as Inuyasha but much longer and eyes of molten gold. He looked like a god. She suddenly felt nervous under his gaze and began to step out of the room.

"I'm sorry I interrupted"

"No, Kagome you interrupted nothing" A very tall male said behind a large desk. He moved around to greet her near the door. He took her small hand and kissed it. A small growl erupted from Inuyasha. "Silence your mouth pup before I do it for you"

This man was absolutely breathtaking. He had the same long silver hair as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled up into a ponytail like Koga. A blue stripe lined his cheeks and powerful golden eyes. He was much bigger than any of the _boys_ in the room. Power reeked from him. He was the great Inunotaisho.

"Come" he grabbed her hand and led her to a chair where she could see everyone in the room.

"Tell me Kagome Higurashi, why did you attack my son" he said with no trace of anger in his voice.

She froze up. She was sitting here checking out the boss and some guy near the door when she had completely forgotten why she was here in the first place!. She looked at Inuyasha as he glared at her. His arm bothered him slightly and she liked that he was in pain.

""He blocked my way when I needed to leave the mansion, an-"

"So you attacked him because he stood in your way." The mysterious man said.

"Well I wasn't quite finished with my story to tell you what happened." She said slightly angered. She hated being interrupted and the man was beginning to annoy her just as Inuyasha had.

The man rose from his chair angry at the tone of her voice.

"Sesshomaru, sit down" _Just like her mother. _Inunotaisho thought.

"he wouldn't move out the way and he started to call me names and I tried to refrain myself, but when he had his hands on my ass, I said something that insulted him."She said shifting in her chair.

"And what did you say that made him strike you?"

She giggled. "I told him that I was surprised that a great man like you would sire a nitwit pup like him."

Inunotaisho smiled. He certainly could get use to her being around. He noticed when she laughed the dark spot on her cheek that was covered by her dark hair. He grasped her chin in his hand and moved the hair behind her ear. "And where did this come from"

"After I insulted him in front of the whole lobby He slapped me and I lost control." Her words grew desperate. "Believe me I didn't mean to do what I did I just felt threatened when everyone kept circling me like I was some..some"

"A freak" Inuyasha said angrily. "You disrespected me so I did what I knew best. I put the bitch in her place."

"It seems from the outcome of the fight that it was the other way around." Sesshomaru said.

Inunotaisho had enough of their nagging. He sniffed the air and smelt the salty smell of tears. He peered down at the young woman who looked down at her hands.

"Both of you get out" he said sitting behind his desk.

Sesshomaru clearly had other plans. He left the room not saying another word. Inuyasha stayed behind hesitating slightly. His father was shooting daggers at him and he quickly left. Inunotaisho returned his attention to the now sobbing Kagome.

"I'm sorry I don't do this all the time you know, all the crying" she said waving her arms in the air.

"You shouldn't believe what other people think of you"

"I know believe me, it's hard when you lose control of your powers and prove to other people how much of a freak you are." She said sniffing.

"I have something for you" he said unlocking the small cabinet of his desk.

"Wait, you're not going to punish me for attacking your son!" she said confused.

"Because you defended yourself no however I will give you a warning, I do not tolerate fighting unless I am informed on why it is to occur." He placed a box on the table.

"You may not believe me but I knew your mother Hiromi before she passed." He said.

"What, you knew my mother. How?" she was completely shocked.

"I was injured in battle and Hiromi nursed me back to health, I had grown feelings for her but I could not act upon those feelings because I was mated and for other reasons." he said pulling a necklace with a ruby pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. "I had given her this before she herself had found a mate and you were born."

He placed the necklace in Kagome's hand. This was the only thing she had of her mother's. Tears welled in her eyes again but she refused to let them fall. She looked at the man in front of her. "How did you get it if my mother had it with her the whole time?"

"Because I took it from her dead body before I saved you. You see your mother and father were playing in hell itself. No one approved of their union and when you were born. Hiromi's own village turned against her and killed her. Luckily I made it in time before you were killed also."

"Thank you lord Inunotaisho" She leaned over to hug him. "If you don't mind I would like to go my room right now."

"That is fine by me" he said. "Kagome"

"Yes"

"Take this" he handed her a jar of some kind of powder. "Dump a spoonful into some water before you go to sleep. It will help with the nightmares you have."

"Thank you"

After she closed the door to his study she turned and saw the man named Sesshomaru at the end of the hall as if he was waiting on her. She turned to her right and met a dead end. She had no choice but to go left and pass the crazy man. She kept her eyes in front and when she approached him. His scent filled her nose. He smelled delicious. He smelled of cherry blossoms, oh how she loved cherries.

She straightened up and walked quickly away from him. He had his eyes closed and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. So maybe she could sneak pass him.

"Miko" he said.

* * *

Tell me if you like. 


	3. Am i filthy?

_Here is Chapter 3 and i would like to that all that reviwed they were very sudden so in know you like my story, i will try my best to keep you entertained. This chapter is much longer _

_**I do not own Inuyasha...**

* * *

She straightened up and walked quickly away from him. He had his eyes closed and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. So maybe she could sneak pass him._

"_Miko" he said. _

Kagome whipped her head around. Of all things she had been called that word seem to annoy her to the bone. She glared at the tall beauty staring before her. Inunotaisho words came back to her mind, She sucked her teeth and gripped the necklace in her hand as she made her way back to him.

As she made her way back to him he stood straight and opened his eyes in her direction. She looked into his eyes, the gold color reflecting in the light. A shiver ran up her spine.How can something so beautiful be so..._cold_? She didn't trust him so stopped herself about an arm length in distance.

"I don't know why my father let you in this mansion, and particularly I don't care. The next time you attack one of the residents I will deal with you myself." He said.

"Are you threatening me?" She placed her hand on her hip.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to the little miko. Her eyes burned with anger and yet she didn't back down. He was amused by this. No one besides his father and Half brother stood up to him. He was at least a foot taller than her and he looked down into those Bright blue eyes. "As a matter of fact I am" he said. He turned down the hall back into his father's study.

"Stupid dog" Kagome said as she left for the elevator down the hall.

&

Sesshomaru felt satisfied that he had left the miko angry. He stalked back to his father's study bent on making him cast the girl out. His father resumed signing papers and drinking whiskey from his mini bar.

"She's not leaving, Sesshomaru" he said taking a sip.

Sesshomaru felt a bit angered that his father told him no without even letting him speak.

"How are you to set rules when you don't even abide by them?" He said.

"My rules, my choice, now leave me alone."

Sesshomaru ignored his father and sat on the leather arm chair.

"Just make her leave before she makes thing complicated."

"for who, you, you're the one to talk, I saw they way you were looking at her when she stepped through the door." Inunotaisho said.

"That was before I found out she was Hanyou" Sesshomaru eyed his father.

"What difference does it make, she still demon!" he began to rub his eyes.

"Hn" was all he said

"Sesshomaru, she's not leaving unless she wants to and from what I can tell it's not going to be for a while so you can stop acting like a little pup and deal with it." He closed his book and grabbed his coat from the rack. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, everything better be the way it is when I get back"

Sesshomaru followed his father out of his study and down to the lobby. Some repairmen had already fixed the hole in the wall made by Inuyasha. He walked over to the front desk and checked the reservations for tonight. Everything seemed in order and he had made some last minute phone calls.

Sesshomaru turned around and noticed His longtime friend Miroku heading his way.

Miroku was about 2 inches shorter than Sesshomaru and sported his black spiky hair short. On his way over to Sesshomaru Miroku stopped to check out a tall female passing his way. _Lecher._ Sesshomaru silently laughed as he made his way to Miroku.

"What's up Sesshomaru are these the reservations for tonight." Miroku said giving him a handshake.

"here" he handed them to Miroku. "my father wanted to tell you that the V.i.p. room will be reserved for a Rin Hampton. The daughter of Riku Hampton"

"The millionaire?" his eyes wide. "She cute?"

"yes the millionaire and I haven't met her to know if she was cute, but I doubt that you would be her type." He said walking towards the elevator.

"Hey! What do you mean not her type?" Miroku said following him. "Everyone loves Miroku, baby!" he said to a female nearby, she flicked him off.

"Hn" he said.

"There's no need to get jealous, I could teach you some of my moves if you want."

Miroku glanced to the wall that had been repaired. "Hey what happened to the wall?"

"It seems Inuyasha was rough handed by a female Hanyou who lives here in the mansion"

"Wait a minute you telling me Kagome did that." Miroku was surprised. The elevator door opened and they stepped out into the hall.

"You know her?" Sesshomaru was slightly unnerved that he hadn't told him before.

"Yea, I know her, she a bartender in the club sometimes waiters, once you get to know her she's a very sweet girl" He said. "and she's a hottie"

"You never told me a hanyou lived here"

"to tell you the truth I thought you knew, she walked pass countless of times, and everyone talks about her as if she's contagious, you never pay attention to anyone anyway."

"Hn" Sesshomaru certainly didn't remember her crossing his path he would've known. She had a distinct scent than the other females did. Her scent smelled of vanilla and jasmines. He knew from her scent that she was pure and there were only a handful of those left within the Demon race.

"did you hear me?" Miroku tapped his shoulder.

"What" he tried to force the miko from his mind.

"I said are you coming to the club tonight"

"I don't think so" they reached his room and Sesshomaru swiped his finger over the scanner. "I have work to do". He lied.

"No, you don't I checked already. I'll come to get you at 9:00" he punched Sesshomaru in the arm. "Don't try to come up with an excuse later!"

Miroku left and turned the corner to his room. Miroku lived on the upper floor where Inunotaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lived. He was to manage the club at night and he worked hard to earn his position. Miroku had been living with the Taishous ever since his family had casted him out for falling in love with a human girl.

Yura had helped take care of him when he sustained a wound in battle; he had grown to love her even confessed to making her his mate. Her and her family were killed by his own and then they turned on him. That was over 250 years ago, now he runs through woman like the wind, never wanting to get attached like he did to Yura.

&

When Kagome got back to her room, she settled the objects she had in her hand on the living room table and went to her small kitchen for a glass of water. She needed to take a nap before she had to get ready for work. She eyed the jar full of powder. It was about as big as a jar of peanut butter and just as wide.

She took one spoonful as instructed and dumped it into her glass. The clear water instantly turned a murky color almost black. She was hesitant to drink it but she swallowed it quickly. She rested on her new bed and silk sheets and within ten minutes she was asleep.

Two hours later Kagome was woken by a loud knocking on the door. She got up mumbling to herself as she peeped through the peephole. Sango waved at her smiling brightly. Kagome unlatched the door and opened it before heading to her closet.

"Don't tell me you just woke up" Sango was very cheerful at the moment.

Sango was already in her uniform. She was dressed in a dark purple skirt that stopped halfway above her thigh and a matching blouse with no sleeves. She wrapped her long brown hair in a bun and wore a pair of gold earrings.

Kagome pulled a pair of skinny jeans that would stop low on her hip and decided to wear a shimmer red low cut top that she had bought the previous week. She left her clothes on the bed and headed for the shower. Sango followed blabbering on how annoying her day went.

"Do you know this guy just came up to me holding my hand and asked me would I have his pup?" she just went on and on. "Then he had the nerve to grope my butt!"

Kagome giggled. "What did you do" she knew exactly what she had done.

"What did I do? I smacked him upside the hand! And I think he actually liked it!" she sat on the toilet while Kagome turned on the shower.

"What did you do today Kagome"

"What do you mean?"

"Besides sitting here moping in your room, Did you go outside like I asked you to" Sango crossed her arms. She really did want Kagome to go out and have some fun every now and then, instead of being cooped up in her room.

"Actually I did leave the room but I never actually made it out the lobby quietly." Kagome stripped her clothes and turned on her flat iron.

"What happened" Kagome looked at Sango. She was more worried than ever.

"Oh, lets just say that I got into a little mishap with the boss's son, Inuyasha." She wasn't prepared for the loud shrieking nose of Sango screaming in her ear.

"YOU DID WHAT?, WHEN!" Sango jumped up from the toilet. Instead of being angry as usual she was excited.

"What the hell you getting happy for?" I could've gotten kicked out or even worse dead!"

"I'm sorry but this is interesting you have to tell me the whole story" She looked at Kagome eyes wide with excitement.

"Fine" Kagome turned off the shower and told Sango everything that had happened when she woke up to when Sesshomaru left her in the hallway.

"There I told you everything"

"So what do you think of him" Sango asked with a curious tone.

"Of who… Inuyasha?"

"No, Sesshomaru"

"What about him, he's an arrogant prick that is what I think of him, he was looking down on me like was all high and mighty, I should've kicked him" Kagome restarted the shower and stepped in.

"hmpf…. That's what all the girls say before they start to fall in love with him, she stood in the doorway. "I'll see you later okay I have to start my shift."

"Bye, Sango"

Kagome finished her shower and dressed. She left her room door and walked down the hall in her new red jimmy choo heels. She turned the corner and ran right into another wall. _Or so she thought._ She almost hit the ground before a strong hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. She looked up into a pair of eyes the color of molten gold.

"I would suggest that you watch where you're going." He looked at her coldly.

She struggled out of his hold. _stupid baka._ "Well maybe if you weren't just standing in the hallway then I wouldn't have bumped into you. She bent down to pick up her small purse.

He gave her a cold look as she bent down. His eyes began to dance over her body taking in the breathtaking female. She wore a red top that went well with her pale skin. The top was cut very low and swayed when she had been walking. Her jeans were fit but this time sat low on her wide hips. _Sweet mercy._ Without even knowing it, she was riling his beast from his sleep. Her Black long hair had been straightened and looked even longer in the high ponytail. When she stood up he caught a glimpse of her breasts. He growled low.

Apparently he hadn't growled low enough because Kagome look at him instantly.

"Is something wrong Sessho-"

Sesshomaru didn't give her enough time to finish before his lips crashed into hers, he bent down enough to grab her from behind and pinning her against the wall behind them. Kagome wrapped her legs around him lost in his kiss. Sesshomaru was also lost. He pulled the small female closer to him breathing her in the same time he was kissing her. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in her mouth but she had refused him, he growled the vibrations in his chest sent Kagome over the edge and she opened her mouth.

_That's right submit to me…_His beast said. He slid his tongue in her mouth, their tongues dancing against one another. Kagome moaned at the new sensation she was feeling. Never in her life did she think that kissing would feel this good or maybe it was his hardness pulsating between her legs contributing to her lustful mind. She cupped her hands around his neck, nipping his earlobe with her fang.

_Take her… right here, right now._ If only his damn beast would shut up he could actually enjoy this. He squeezed her soft rump between his hands and she nipped harder, moaning in his ear. _Take her, she is our mate!_ That made him stop completely. Her as a mate? A hanyou? He eased her back away from him; Kagome's eyes were dazed with lust. He couldn't do it, not a hanyou, _a miko_. Kagome reached out to cup his face, but he moved out of her reach.

Kagome was definitely confused now. "Sesshomaru what's the matter?"

He looked at her hair was slightly disheveled and strands of hair poked out everywhere.

"I can't do this "

"Do what" her voice was laced with anger. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"This" he waved his hands in front of her not exactly trying to sound so cold for once.

"This?, this what Sesshomaru, you just come out of nowhere and fucking kiss me then you change your mind because _I'm Hanyou_!" She yelled out the last part, Though she didn't mean to.

"Do not yell at me because you have that filthy blood running through your veins" He stood over her in anger.

She didn't know what came over her but she slapped him. Hard. It was hard enough to whip his head to the side. She felt satisfied as she heard the sound echoing through the halls. Sesshomaru slowly turned his head to the side, eyes completely red. Kagome choked out a cry when he gripped her neck between his strong fingers.

"You dare hit me, Hanyou" His voice sounded so guttural like a beast.

"Go ahead and kill me Sesshomaru, you've been wanting to do it all along, me being Hanyou just bugs you doesn,t it?" she said menacingly. She wanted to blast his ass from the railing but she wasn't concentrated enough to call up her powers.

"Shut up" No one in their right minds ever did what she just did. He wanted to gut her and throw her over the balcony or let her bleed out dry._ Let go of our mate!_ Shut up beast! She is not our mate!

"Put her down, Sesshomaru" Miroku said his voice was stern. Miroku was right behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't even turn around but he knew Miroku was serious. Sesshomaru dropped her from his grasp and stood above her. Kagome coughed and gasped for air as she looked Sesshomaru in the eye. He was angry as hell. He was nothing like Inuyasha or his father. He was a madman…

"You will know next time _Hanyou_ who it is you raise your hand against." He said angrily.

He walked off pass Miroku. Miroku never flinched as Sesshomaru gave him a deadly glare. He knew the look all to well; he would have to tell Kagome that losing her temper against him would not be a good thing. He walked over to her but she flinched and backed away.

Her head was bent low tears dripping onto her shirt. She refused to look at him she was hated by everyone because of the human blood that passed through her veins_. I will never be loved…_She looked at Miroku tears clouding her eyes.

When Kagome looked at Miroku her eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and shame. Sesshomaru's finger mark on her neck was already turning a dark black and blue color

"_Am I filthy?"_ she said in a whisper. _"Am I...Miroku"_

"Kagome" his voice softened.

Kagome didn't say a word as she turned around the corner, slowly walking down her hall. One of her heel had broken when she fell to the ground and she slowly limped to her door, her hair had come undone and now veiled her face. When she was inside of her apartment, when she had heard that click of her door locking she burst into tears falling to the floor. Her heart was slowly being ripped apart. No one would want to be with her, she would never be able to have a family of her own, for she would curse them with her human gene. She had finally come to terms that she was truly alone in the world and it took one taiyoukai to find out.

* * *

I feel sorry for Kagome but it will get better. I say i did very well with the chap. So tell me what you think. 


	4. Scandalous Rin and Yura revealed

_Thank you for the reviews **i loved them very much!!!!** here is Chapter 4 enjoy it !!!!

* * *

Kagome didn't say a word as she turned around the corner, slowly walking down her hall. One of her heel had broken when she fell to the ground and she slowly limped to her door, her hair had come undone and now veiled her face. When she was inside of her apartment, when she had heard that click of her door locking. She burst into tears falling to the floor. Her heart was slowly being ripped apart. No one would want to be with her, she would never be able to have a family of her own, for she would curse them with her human gene. She had finally come to terms that she was truly alone in the world and it only took one taiyoukai to find out._

Just minutes after the incident with Sesshomaru and Kagome, Inunotaisho stepped through the lobby door. Along with him was the infamous Rin Hampton, the daughter of the rich Demon lord Riku Hampton the fifth. Rin was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped blouse and expensive jeans. She wore her brown hair straight and wore gold jewelry and heels.

Inunotaisho had to leave earlier to accompany Rin from the airport. Her father had come to Japan for a while to deal with some business. She was ordered to stay at the Mansion until he was done.

"Sesshomaru, bring your ass back here!"

Inunotaisho sighed in frustration. He told Sesshomaru to keep things tight and he couldn't even be good for three hours. He looked at the little woman next to him, her big brown eyes staring at him back. _Irresponsible pup._ He guided the woman and her servant up to the top floor. He gave her a room between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me, Miss Rin but I have some business to attend to. The club will be open at 11:00, I will have one of my sons escort you there" He said. He could smell a hint of tears in the air.

"Thank you, lord Inunotaisho, but that will not be necessary I'm sure I could find the club on my own." She said.

"I insist" Inunotaisho left and headed to the direction of Miroku's yelling voice.

Miroku watched as Kagome slowly crept to her room. _Am I filthy…Miroku? _Her words repeated in his headMiroku never had any bad thoughts towards Kagome. When he first met Kagome, he thought she was very attractive for a half-demon and he tried numerous of times to get at her. In time his feelings towards Kagome changed. Miroku thought of her more as a Sister figure, Kagome was a friendly and sweet woman, she reminded him much about his own sister, Klala.

Many times over the short period she stayed here. He caught many people plotting to hurt Kagome but he protected her from ill will.

He thought whether or not to go after Kagome or Sesshomaru. He walked down the hall until he came to Kagome's door. He could hear her sobbing lightly behind the door. He knocked softly on the door.

"What, Miroku." She said.

"Open the door, we need to talk"

"Why" she said getting up from the floor.

"Because I said so and if you don't open it I will break it open." He said seriously.

He heard the chains on her door sliding across metal. He guessed she really didn't want her door broken down. She opened it slightly and he let himself in. He walked in her room and closed the door behind him. He looked around for her and saw that she was in the kitchen drinking down a glass of gin and tonic. He leaned against the counter and looked at Kagome.

"Look, Kagome about what happened, He didn't mean it" He said.

"Did you come here to take up for him because if you did you can leave." She said angrily.

"Kagome, why do you care about what other people think of you?"

"I don't Miroku"

"Then tell me what is the problem" He grabbed a chair turning it backwards then sat in it. Kagome hesitated before she went on. "How do I know you won't go and tell him what I say?"

He held his hands up. "What we speak of now I will not tell."

"I didn't expect that to happen, you know between me and Sesshomaru, but when he kissed me I felt… different, happy in sort of a way. And then I guess when he rejected me because of my blood" another sip of her drink. "He opened my eyes"

"and what did you see"

"That I may not have a real future"

"What do you mean?" He was slightly confused at her answer.

."I am almost 200 years old Miroku and I am still untouched. I had dreams of having a family of my own and a mate. So far I don't see any of that happening any time soon."

He understood now. He stood from him chair and prepared to leave. He decided to go and talk to Sesshomaru. "You know Kagome, you may not realize but I am your friend no matter what type of blood you have" He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"You may have the week off before you come back to work"

"No" he said arching his eyebrow.

"No, are you sure. What about your neck" He could easily see the marks against her pale neck.

"Nothing a little makeup can't do, just give me at least ten minutes and I'll be down" After she had the talk with Miroku. She felt a bit better and she wouldn't let good money go to waste, she replaced her broken heels with a pair of red boots and brushed her hair back up onto a ponytail. She looked over the big bruise on her neck. it was so dark in contrast to her porcelain skin. She hoped that she was able to cover it with some makeup.

After about 5 minutes Kagome was quite impressed that she was able to cover the bruise. She grabbed her purse and key from the table and left.

Miroku found Sesshomaru in his study within his room. He was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. Miroku slammed the door hard letting his presence be known.

"What's the hell the matter with you, Sesshomaru" He said.

Sesshomaru had known Miroku was going to be looking for him, but he really didn't want to talk about what had just happened. His beast was raising hell at him for rough handing the female and he had grown a painful headache.

"Leave me be, Miroku"

"Hell no I'm not leaving. I want to know why you did what you did."

"I will not tolerate disrespect from any lower class individual especially _her_, now leave it alone" Sesshomaru got up from his seat and went to pour him a drink.

Miroku glared at Sesshomaru though he wasn't really mad at him. He just reacted the way he would've to any other person but… _why would he kiss her?_ Miroku could smell Kagome's scent on him thick and him on hers.

"Why did you kiss her, Sesshomaru?" he said still standing by the door.

Sesshomaru stopped and glanced at Miroku before sitting in his chair. It was his damn beast. It encouraged him on to keep kissing her and it didn't bother him at all. She tasted so sweet and spicy at the same time. He could feel her deadly power began to prickle his skin and it only increased his lust for her.

"Does it matter?"

Miroku was about to answer but the door flew opened and hit him hard in the back of his body causing him to lunge forward into the floor.

"What the hell is going on, I leave for three hours and you can't even keep out of trouble." Inunotaisho walked quickly in the study, closing the door behind him. Inunotaisho saw Miroku on the floor and stepped over him and stopped in front of Sesshomaru.

"Who said I was in trouble, I'm simply having a drink

Inunotaisho sniffed the air; he smelled the scent of tears again. He breathed deep. The thick scent of cherries and vanilla seeped into his nose. He looked at Sesshomaru hiking his eyebrows. "Why do you smell like Kagome and why was she crying?"

Miroku chuckled. "Sesshomaru had a little private time with Kagome down stairs."

"What the hell did I tell you Sesshomaru!" Inunotaisho yelled.

Sesshomaru paid little attention to the waves of anger emitting from his father. He continued to sip his drink and silently battled with his beast in his mind. He could also smell the faint tears and heard when Kagome wept. A part of him wanted to go down there and apologize, but the other side of him felt content that he hurt the hanyou for her disrespect.

"What happened" Inunotaisho asked with a serious look.

"fine then I will tell you, I bumped into her on the way going to the club. Something happened and I kissed her and then I said something that angered her so she slapped me across the face and that was when you Miroku found us."

Inunotaisho was slightly amused by this. "Found you how"

Before Sesshomaru answered Miroku intervened.

"A very disturbing image, sir. Kagome ran in tears to her room from embarrassment. I talked to her and she said she was fine, she still wants to go to the club." Miroku said glancing at Sesshomaru. He knew Inunotaisho would give Sesshomaru hell if he knew what really happened.

"Oh well then, if she is fine then there is no reason to continue this conversation, I have to go to the airport to pick up Izaiyo." He gave Sesshomaru a serious look. "I want you to escort Rin Hampton to the party below, she is to be treated as a very important guest here, it seems she will be staying longer than I expected."

"The woman who rented out the V.I.P. room?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry Miroku you're not her type." Inunotaisho laughed after he left the room.

"Sesshomaru you are going to apologize to her." Miroku said folding his arms.

"No, I'm not" Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and swallowed the last bit of his drink and ran his hand through his hair. _It's going to be a long night._ "Let's go Miroku."

* * *

Rin looked around the big room she was given to stay in. every piece of cloth was spun in fine silk. The front of her room was designed in large windows and balcony that over looked the busy streets of Tokyo. She went into the huge bathroom and immediately decided to take a shower in the gorgeous tiled space.

After her shower she settled for a very short dress in the color of deep orange. All the men would lust over her the entire night, not as if they could help it anyway. The dress was fit and snug against her smooth skin. She wore a pair of black heels and wore her straight hair in curls.

She had her servant Kagura go and tell Lord Inunotaisho that she was ready. She wondered if his sons got his good looks. If he wasn't mated already she would've snatched him up quicker than a heartbeat. Just as Rin finished getting ready, someone knocked on her door. She grabbed up her purse and opened her door.

_Oh my._ She was staring at the most sexiest and handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life. This man, this luscious beast was staring at her with intense eyes of dazzling gold. He was about 6'7 in height, his long silver hair stopped to past his knees. A indigo crescent moon was mostly covered by his hair and magenta stripes adorned his cheeks and eyes. _I want him._ Her beast said in a moan.

"My name is Sesshomaru, I was told to escort you downstairs" His voice was deep and smooth. This was definitely Inunotaisho's son.

She may just have to have her father extend her time here just a little.

She gave him her best smile. "My name is Rin Hampton, nice to meet you" holding out her hand.

Sesshomaru looked at the little witch as she extended her hand out. Did she expect me to kiss that wretched thing? He had no idea where it had been but looking at her clothing he could only imagine. He smelled her arousal when she opened the door and she wasn't trying to hold it back either. She looked at him with heated eyes and his beast wanted to smack the living day lights out of her. Instead of kissing her hand he gave her a cold glare.

Rin was patiently waiting for this Sesshomaru to kiss her hand. She wanted to feel those soft lips upon her skin. Instead someone else took up the offer. A man with black spiked hair and big brown eyes kissed her hand.

"Hello Miss Rin, My name is Miroku." His voice was much deeper than Sesshomaru's and he was about two inches shorter.

"Hello Miroku, are you Lord Inunotaisho's son as well" she knew he wasn't he had none of the characteristics of the Taisho family.

"No, I am just a close friend of the family"

"Oh and where is the other?" She asked Sesshomaru.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ "He will be downstairs, let's go I don't like to be late." He said in a cold tone.

Rin followed behind Sesshomaru and Miroku. She tried hard not to growl when he talked to her with such authority. She loved men with such power. She would have to carefully think of a plan to get that Sesshomaru in bed. She was the daughter of the richest Demon in Tokyo so it really should be so hard. Sooner or later she'll have him begging to be with her, mate or not.

* * *

Sesshomaru was fuming inside the elevator. The smell of Rin's arousal was making him wanting to throw up. Her scent smelled soiled and spicy, it even had Miroku shuddering.

When they made it to the third floor, there was a long line of people waiting to get in the club. Sesshomaru spotted one male that had on baggy jeans with one pant leg rolled up. He told the guy to leave and to buy some better clothes.

Sesshomaru went directly inside. The club was very crowded tonight, music was blaring to a comfortable volume loud enough not to hurt any of the demons ears. A lot of males crowded around the bar as he made his way by. He saw the person of their attention. Kagome was fixing drinks left to right her long hair swaying to her movements. Most of the males were drunk and flirted with her; she flirted back and laughed at their corny remarks.

_Do they think they can actually give her what she needs._ Oh shut up! Sesshomaru actually was thinking of the same thing. They were nowhere near worthy enough to give her the things she desired. Sesshomaru looked back and Rin's big green eyes were glued to him. He knew from first look that she was spoiled by her father's money; he would soon have to get rid of her. Tonight.

He directed her to the room she rented out and it was filled with people that she must've known. One woman came up and hugged Rin and they left Sesshomaru and Miroku's side. Sesshomaru heard Rin telling him goodbye but he ignored her. He turned back to the bar, Kagome was talking to a waitress. She looked very familiar.

Miroku was talking to Sesshomaru and realized he wasn't even listening. He followed his gaze and he smirked when he saw him staring at Kagome. She looked happy in the big bar area while she was talking to another woman. Miroku looked at the other woman more closely. His heart dropped.

"Yura" he said.

Sesshomaru looked harder at the female; she indeed looked identical to Yura the same brown hair and eyes. Miroku pushed pass the group of people and Sesshomaru followed behind him. When Miroku approached them, the woman eyes were wide in fear. She tried to leave but Miroku caught her by the arm.

"Yura, is that you?" he said. She even had the same scent as yura.

"I think you have the wrong woman, my name is Sango." Sango wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Miroku what's going on?" Kagome held the towel over her shoulder. She glanced at Sesshomaru. He was staring at _her_; he wasn't even listening to Miroku and Sango.

Miroku cupped Sango's chin. Her brown eyes were so familiar to him, this was the same woman from 250 years ago but how.

"It is you Yura, you've come back to me" he said softly. He leaned forward and kissed Sango on the lips. He was shocked when he felt a sharp stinging on his cheek. She had slapped him.

"How dare you, Miroku!" she screamed. "The Yura you knew centuries ago is no more, you and your damn family made sure of that!"

Miroku eyes blazed in fury. Sesshomaru had never seen him like that. Miroku grabbed hold of Sango's arm again, she struggled but she was no match for his strength. "You actually think I was a part of that? I was there to save you!"

"Save me, ha! You watched them kill my family then me; you did nothing to protect me!"

"I loved you, Yura. after they killed you I went into a rage and killed my father. Then they turned on me, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru I would've been dead, killed by my own blood. For loving you" he ran a finger along her cheek, but she jerked away from his touch.

"you never looked for me once Miroku, not once!" Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I saw you die Yura"

"How can you be so stupid? When a wolf demon kills another by their claws, their victims are turned into wolf." She said.

"But you were stabbed by my father's sword" Miroku said confused.

"I also lay dying in a puddle of your father's blood when you killed him" she said harshly.

This hit Miroku hard. The thought of his mate alone for 250 years tore at him. Did she still love him? He prayed to kami that she hadn't slept with other men. He was hers and she was his. He tried to grab her hand. She slapped him again and her words rung in his ears.

"Don't you ever touch me again" Sango glared at him before storming off.

Kagome was shocked at what just happened. Sango and Miroku were together almost 250 years ago. She looked at Miroku and pitied him. He looked like he just lost the first love of his life. Actually he did. Kagome rubbed Miroku on the arm to comfort him.

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Kagome" that was all he said then he left.

Kagome was very concerned about Sango; she had left the club in tears and anger. She threw the towel from her shoulders and had someone else take her shift. She grabbed her purse and left the bar. She didn't get far when a strong arm wrapped around her slim waist. Her intruder breathed heavily on her neck, making chills crawl up her spine.

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

WHOOOO!!! yay! Tell me what you think and if you are confused i will be glad to answer any of your questions. MWAH 


	5. So it's a date

I thank everyone for their cooperation in revewing my story. i have over 2,000 hits ,27 reviews , 15 favs and 28 alerts for this story... I thank you MWAH MWAH.

* * *

_Kagome was very concerned about Sango; she had left the club in tears and anger. She threw the towel from her shoulders and had someone else take her shift. She grabbed her purse and left the bar. She didn't get far when a strong arm wrapped around her slim waist. Her intruder breathed heavily on her neck, making chills crawl up her spine._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's expressive blue eyes.

"I'm going after Sango" she said struggling against his hold.

"The woman is long gone from the mansion; it seems she wants to be alone for a while." He breathed in her sweet scent.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Kagome said. Taking his arm from her waist but he only brought her closer. She shivered when he stroked his finger lightly against her neck.

"I wanted to apologize" doing the one thing he never thought he would do.

Kagome stopped trying to pry Sesshomaru's fingers from her and looked into his golden orbs. She glared at Sesshomaru hoping that he wasn't lying to her. She blushed at how he stared at her so strongly.. maybe he wasn't lying to her.

"I accept your apology" she said.

Kagome blushed again when she realized how close Sesshomaru was to her. She could smell the scent of him and her knees melted. His scent had an earthy smell to it. There was another scent more powerful than that but she couldn't place where she had smelled it before. All she knew is that she actually liked the smell of him.

Sesshomaru couldn't figure why this ethereal creature had such a hold on him, her slim body against his made him shudder. He pulled her close and rubbed his nose between her neck and shoulders. He growled low in satisfaction the vibrations of his body and the heat of breath sending Kagome over the edge. He ran his tongue up her neck and across her jaw. He cupped her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes glowed intensely. It was a very unique characteristic about her. Dark hair, pale skin, ad eyes that out shined the moon.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" He said huskily.

Kagome would've scoffed at someone if they said that to her but for some reason it sounded so right coming from this male god holding onto her.

Sesshomaru grinned a little, Kagome cheeks were red from blushing, obviously she or the men in her life didn't appreciate her body enough or she wouldn't be so easily shy of such a comment _Ask her out. _Yes there was some kind of chemistry between them that they both knew. so why not get to know about her a little bit more. Surely he didn't need his beast to find that out.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow, around 8:00?" He said.

Kagome was shocked. "you. you want to go out with me?" her brows rising curiously. "Why?"

"I would like to know more about you Kagome Higurashi, or would you rather spend the day hiding in your room" Sesshomaru stared awaiting her answer.

"I do not hide in my room; there is simply nothing to do! Kagome slapped his arm. "Fine I will go on the date with you and don't expect anything out of it either."

"do you promise?" Sesshomaru was offended at what she had said but ignored it; He wanted to make sure she would be his for the day.

Kagome nodded her head. "Until then Kagome" He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kagome closed her eyes when Sesshomaru kissed her. Kagome body melted as she felt that same familiar feeling she felt earlier. When Kagome felt his lips move away from hers, she ran her hand up his neck and curled her fingers through his hair pulling him back down. Sesshomaru must've didn't mind the action because he lifted her off the ground just a little and grabbed hold of her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome missed the warmth of him when he pulled away.

"I have to go" He said and left.

Kagome smiled brightly as she eyed Sesshomaru leaving the club. The thought of her going on a date with Sesshomaru was a bit exciting and nervous at the same time. Maybe it was more to him than what the other residents said. _I have got to tell Sango! _Or maybe that wasn't a good idea since she may be in a very bad mood. She slipped her purse onto her arms and left for her room for a good night's sleep.

Rin had arrived at the V.I.P. room she had rented out for her and her friends that lived in the area. When she stepped through the door she instantly saw her friend Kikyo rush to her, they had been friends since high school.

"Rin ! It's about time you came we were all waiting for you1" Kikyo grabbed hold of her hand and led her to their seat. Rin noticed Sesshomaru making his way out of the room.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru" she said in a sultry voice but he didn't answer. Kikyo noticed the tall attractive male standing next to her. She had only seen one son of the Inunotaisho and he was cute but also irresponsible.

"Wow Rin he's a cutie!" Kikyo joked with Rin but Rin didn't think the same thing.

"Lay off he's mine" Rin said baring her teeth.

Kikyo jumped back in surprise and held her hand on her hip. "What the hell's the matter with you, bitch?" Kikyo was mad that Rin just tried to take a snap out of her.

"He is mine so don't even think about it" even though Kikyo and Rin were "friends" they often competed against one another for the affection of men. Kikyo knew Rin had no chance with the tall god. She looked over Rin's shoulder and laughed.

"It looks like your 'man' is interested in someone else." Kikyo laughed and walked off to join the group of men at the private bar.

Rin turned around and searched out for Sesshomaru and her body trembled in anger. Some female had her hands all over her Sesshomaru! Rin continued to saturate in anger when Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed the dark haired whore. Rin heard Kikyo giggling behind her and wanted to turn around and slap her.

_There is no way I am going to be embarrassed in front of her!_ Rin sat down on the bar stool straining to hear their conversation. Her ears twitched when Sesshomaru asked her out on a date and the woman accepted._ Not with my Sesshomaru you're not!!_

Rin waited until Sesshomaru had left and followed the dark haired woman out the club. She thought up a little plan to ruin their date together and mentally laughed as she cloaked her appearance to hide her true self. Instead of brown hair she had very long blonde curls and bright green hazel eyes.

She played her 'I'm so sweet and innocent voice' "Umm. Excuse me"

The woman turned around and looked at Rin with her intensely blue eyes. Rin looked up at down at her small competitor. The woman had long black hair and very pale skin that made her look like a porcelain doll. Her eyelids were striped in black and she had natural red lips. She was quite curvier than Rin and about 3 inches shorter than Rin's 5'7 stature. Rin knew at once this woman would be a threat to her if she would decide to pursue Sesshomaru.

"Yes" Kagome look at the strange woman._ I have definitely not seen her around here._

Rin had to make this sound believable as possible. "I wanted to know are you seeing Sesshomaru"

Kagome didn't know why that had to be her business. "Is there a reason you are asking me this?"

"Well yes there is, I am … how do I say, Sesshomaru's _close friend._ I have known him for quite some time and I saw you two in the club when you kissed." Rin saw something flicker in the woman's eyes; obviously she knew what kind of _close friend_ she was. "I felt that I needed to warn you about him."

Kagome smelled the small smell of arousal from the woman as she said that she and Sesshomaru were close friends._ Yeah close indeed._ She had the soiled scent of a loose woman and the faint scent of Sesshomaru on her**. (remember Rin was escorted by Sess)** Kagome's body heated in anger and she quickly caught herself. _Why am I getting mad!_ Kagome didn't know why but she contemplated whether or not her feelings about Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name" Kagome said.

"My name is Ayame Ken, and yours" Rin lied.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and what would you like to warn me about Ayame?" Kagome waited.

"Well I told you that Sesshomaru and I are close friends. I know from experience what Sesshomaru is capable of, He uses woman with his good charms and looks then when someone else better comes along he'll throw you to the side as if you never existed."

Kagome didn't really suspect that the woman was lying to her; she was beautiful enough to have any man in the world if she wanted. Kagome thought for a awhile and really didn't know what to say. _Would Sesshomaru really try to play her.?_ She thought about the incident that had occurred between them. Why would he ask her out then? _But he apologized._ Yeah but why? He could've just walked away and left me alone.

Rin smirked. The bitch was falling right into her little trap. She was so naïve! She wanted to add a little bit more gasoline to the fire.

"You know I thought I had actually loved him once, we met at a friend of mine's party in Paris, I saw him from across the hall, shining in all his pride and glory, we went out on a couple dates together and before we retired for the night" She acted a little sad. "He told me I had beautiful eyes, the best he ever seen, green eyes that have been streaked by the sun itself. Back then it was a bit more believable until I caught him saying the same words to other women and even you Kagome"

"Is that why you're here" Kagome said. She suddenly felt intimidated by Ayame.

"Kagome you seem to be a sweet and innocent woman, I have seen so many of Sesshomaru' whores lose themselves after he abandons them, but I couldn't take it anymore I feel responsible for what has happened to them." Rin pushed tears to her eyes.

Kagome went to comfort Ayame when she had begun to cry. Surely she shouldn't think it was her fault.

"Ayame, it's not your fault, you did a big thing telling me about Sesshomaru you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." Kagome pulled out a tissue and handed it to Ayame.

"Thank you, Sweet Kagome you truly are something precious but I must go I have someone waiting on for me, be careful." Rin tried hard not to vomit when she hugged Kagome. _The plan has succeeded._

Kagome stood there in the hall way her eyebrows burrowed in confusion. Was Ayame telling the truth? Did Sesshomaru tell her a lie? Kagome screamed in frustration and quickly ran to her room. She threw her things on the table and took a shower. Half an hour later she was still haunted by the conversion.

_I'll worry about it tomorrow._ Kagome turned over to sleep. Over the next two hours her eyes had not closed once.

* * *

Miroku sat perched on the roof of the mansion looking out onto the busy street. The cool breeze caressed his skin and tousled his hair. His back slouched slightly and he had a bottle of gin in his hand. He often came to the roof to think about his future and past. He still couldn't believe Yura was still alive. No, this person now isn't Yura but something else that rose up in her place. Sango. Miroku drunk heavily from the bottle in his hand, He was halfway to the bottom and he wasn't even drunk yet! He needed something to numb the hole in his heart.

After Miroku left the club he tried to go after yu-Sango, she was gone vanished out of thin air. She made it clear that she didn't want to see him again but he was never the one to quit when it came to her, not even when his family threatened her and his life. He had to live with that memory of the day she died.

Flashback

_Miroku woke up in his home that he shared with Sango. He bought a house a long way outside of town, away from the nosy Neighbors, away from his family. He shifted in bed and felt a warm hard form on his chest. He smiled at the beauty that rested on top of him, tired from their rutting last night. Yura's long brown hair was strewn about the bed and she clutched to him in her sleep. He removed one of her hands from his chest and slowly moved out of the bed. He didn't want to wake her; she needed a bit more sleep._

_Miroku took a shower before he went into the kitchen and turned on the stove and set about the things he was going to cook for her breakfast. He heard her stirring in the bed waking to the smell of delicious eggs, bacon, and grits. She walked into the bathroom releasing herself and brushing her teeth. Miroku eyes were glued on her when she walked into the kitchen naked. Her slim form still smelled of their lovemaking._

_"how are this morning my dear husband" She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips locked in a passionate kiss._

_"If you weren't so sore I'd take you right now" Miroku teased his tongue over her earlobe._

_"I know you would" She kissed him lightly then she grabbed for her plate._

_Miroku gave her the plate and watched her walk back to the bed. He followed and sat across from her and watched her eat. Yura grabbed the bacon with her fingers and ate the one strip in a matter of seconds and licked her finger. She must've been very hungry, she offered Miroku one. He refused and continued to stare at Yura eating her breakfast. He never knew how he had come to love Yura, being a human woman. Their kind among his family was only used to serve or to be eaten, though he never ate a human before._

_"Why do stare at me when I eat Miroku?" Yura took a bite out of her eggs._

_"You do not like me staring at you" Miroku cocked his head to the side. This was Miroku's first time being intimate with a human, so he figured he'd have to learn a bit more about her race. "Does it make your body uncomfortable?"_

_"No it doesn't it is quite the opposite, I just wanted to know what you were thinking about staring at me like that." She took a bigger bite out of her eggs._

_"You really want to know what I was thinking" Miroku couldn't help himself. He took the plate from Yura and sat in on the table. She was about to comment but he quieted her with a soft kiss. He pulled her down so she could lie fully back against the sheets. He settled himself between her and glided his fingers across her flat stomach and cupped her breasts. She moaned softly and ran her fingers in his then long black hair._

_Miroku broke away and placed kisses along her jaw line and neck, traveling down to her round mounds slipping one of her nipples in his mouth. Yura pulled harder at his hair at the sudden jolt of pleasure shooting through her when Miroku bit down on her nipple. Miroku resisted having intercourse with her since she still affected by last night. He pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her with ardent desire. His ears twitched at the intruding sound outside his home. Miroku's head popped up scanning through the window outside._

_He swore he heard leaves ruffling from the forest near his house. He got up and opened the door. The hot air heated his skin. It was very bright outside and the morning animals could not be heard. It was quiet, a little bit too quiet. He stepped back into the house quickly. Yura was on the bed a worried look on her face._

_"Put on some clothes" Miroku said._

_Yura did as she was told and grew more scared by the second. "Is it them, Miroku."_

_Miroku's father had warned him what would happen if he mated a human. He would be disowned and brought to punishment for his deceit. Yura never told her family what she had planned to do but they hadn't cared enough about what happened to her anyway. He hoped that living in secrecy would give them some time before he would be able to find a permanent place; it wasn't even a week yet. Yura eyes welled in tears and she fell beside the bed. Miroku tried his best to comfort her, telling her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever. Yura eyes widened in fear as the front door flew from its hinges._

_His father stood before them wielding a large blade in his hands._

_end flashback._

A small hand touched his shoulder and jolted him from his mind. Kagome stood above him her bright blue eyes cast in confusion and worry. He pushed the memory back to the crevices of his mind and patted the space next to him. Kagome moved and sat next to him her feet dangling over the ledge. She looked down at the streets below and sighed in frustration.

"Couldn't sleep, I see" Miroku broke the silence between them.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "yea, what about you"

"Thinking" he dropped the bottle from his hands and watched it crash onto the sidewalk.

"About Sango"

"have you seen her" he wanted no needed to talk to her.

"not since she left the club" she leaned back against the stone wall. "You know maybe you should wait until she calms down a bit before talking to her, she thinks irrationally when she's mad."

_I know exactly what you mean. _Miroku thought. He had seen her mad plenty of times and often steered clear.

Miroku sensed That Kagome was very frustrated about something. Maybe it was the cause of why she couldn't sleep well.

"What is on your mind Kagome" he tapped her on the forehead and she came back to her senses. She blinked up at him fumbling around with her fingers. _Should I ask him? _Kagome didn't know want to now and she did too. Miroku is Sesshomaru's best friend so he would know him better than anybody.

"After you left the club, Sesshomaru and I talked." She said mumbling.

Miroku smiled. _So he apologized._ "and"

"and he asked me out on a date" Miroku eyes stretched in surprise. This was much unexpected of Sesshomaru; he never pursued women of his type mainly because they were the ones to do so first. He looked down to kagome and mentally laughed_. Oh yes Sesshomaru is falling for the beautiful hanyou._ "did you accept"

"Of course I accepted!" her words blurted from her mouth. She put her hands over her mouth and tried not to make it seem like she _really wanted_ to go out with him but Miroku nodded his head and urged her on. "Then when I left the club there was a woman that told me that Sesshomaru was a womanizer and I shouldn't trust him"

Miroku became defensive. "Who said that!" Miroku never tolerated rumors going around about Sesshomaru or Kagome especially if they were lies. Kagome only shook her head. "I have never seen her around the mansion but she told me her name was Ayame Ken." Miroku mentally kept the name in his head.

"so you are asking me if this is true" staring off into the night sky.

"well yea because I really don't know Sesshomaru myself and the woman could literally have any man she wanted so why would she lie about." Kagome turned to look straight at him. "and don't take up for him because you are his friend."

Miroku ignored the last statement. He began to wonder who Ayame Ken could be. "Kagome there are a lot of women who would actually kill to be with Sesshomaru even to be noticed by him, obviously this woman was lying to you. She may have saw you in the club and got angry"

"You're not lying to me" she said squinting her eyes.

"no, Sesshomaru is quiet and likes to be by himself, there were only a very small amount of women in his life that he actually liked. And you are one of those few."

Kagome blushed. "thank you, Miroku" She got up from the ledge and went to the roof door. "Kagome, do not believe anything other people tell you, if you are troubled by anything that Sesshomaru is thought to have done. Ask him yourself." Kagome told him goodbye again and went to her room. It was almost 6:00 and she hadn't slept! She dragged herself to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the city picking out a suit for tonight. He went from store to store picking a suit that fit his taste. His retainer Jaken followed closely behind talking and typing in his organizer. Sesshomaru had found the perfect suit in one of his favorite stores. It was a navy blue solid gabardine three button suit by Armani. The suit wasn't too flashy nor dull. He was dressed and fitted for the suit then went to the register to pay for it. He was beginning to get annoyed at the young girl in front of him, taking her precious time drinking in his beauty. His eyes flashed red and the girl jumped in fear and hurried with his order. Sesshomaru snatched the suit from her hands and handed it to Jaken. He left the store.

"Jerk" She said.

Before Sesshomaru returned to the limo a store caught his attention, the store had on display a dress that was very eye catching and knew that Kagome would love it. He headed towards the store and spoke with the employee. The dress was the only one ordered to the shop and was Quite expensive, he didn't care though he would spend his last penny to see this dress on Kagome. After he purchased the dress he didn't hand it to Jaken and laid it across the seat from him. The Limo began the drive back to the mansion.

Kagome moaned as she stretched in her bed. She had a good night's sleep and was energized for the day. She got up rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked around her room and it was almost dark outside. _OH SHIT!!!!_ She jerked out of bed and snatched her alarm clock from the table. It was past 6:00 she had been asleep for 12 hours straight, she was more tired than she thought.

Kagome ran to her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She plugged her curling iron up ready for her to use. Fifteen minutes later Kagome was out the shower and took out her clothes for tonight but that wasn't an easy task. She couldn't make up her mind with her choice of clothes wondering if Sesshomaru would like the color on her of if this shirt was tight or night. So she settled on a red dress and heels. That took at least thirty minutes. Kagome went straight to curling her hair, halfway done someone knocked on her door.

_That can't be him already!_ She had half an hour left. She looked out her peep hole and saw no one there until she heard the knock again. She opened her door and looked down. It was a toad holding a black box. His height only reached up to her knees.

"I am Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's servant; He wanted me to give you this for tonight." Jaken handed her the big black box, bowed then left.

"Thank you!" Kagome shouted down the hall. _I wonder what this is._ Like a giddy girl she shook the box then opened it. Inside were a letter and a green cloth. She picked up the letter and read it:

_I knew you would love the dress and I thought it would fit perfectly on you_

_Sesshomaru_

_ Also don't wear any jewelry._

Kagome screamed in delight at the gorgeous dress in her hands. It was deep green in color with no sleeves. The dress was very smooth and soft to the touch. Kagome liked the dress very much and was glad that she didn't have to wear the black one she had. Kagome went into the bathroom and finished curling the last bit of her hair. She slipped on the dress and It fit perfectly against her body bringing out more of her curves she never thought she had. She grabbed some silver heels from her closet and tried them on. Her heart sped up. _He is going to die when he sees me._

She grabbed her purse and glanced at the clock. She was ten minutes late! _Gah! That's what I get for gawking at the dress in the mirror_. She made sure she turned everything off and locked her room door before leaving. Sesshomaru would be waiting for her in the lobby.

Sesshomaru was getting angry that Kagome hadn't shown up yet. Everyone was staring at him in the lobby wondering who he was waiting on for. Like it was any of their business. He telephoned Miroku earlier to tell him that Kagome would not be showing up for work tonight. Miroku already knew and joked around with Sesshomaru for actually apologizing which was definitely not his thing.

He glanced at his watch. She was ten minutes late. She had only five minutes left before he would march up there himself and drag her back down. The elevator sounded and he sighed in relief that she had come down. Her scent reaching the lobby before she stepped through the doors. His gaze turned heated when he saw her walking through the hall in the dress he had bought her.

She was a lot curvier than he imagined the form or the dress brought out her soft hips that he loved to watch sway to her walk. Her flat stomach and slim waist wrapped in the green cloth. Sesshomaru never imaged the dress would look so enthralling. Kagome smiled brightly at him her pearly white fangs glistened. He didn't even want to go out anymore, he wanted to sweep her up and lay her down on his bed and cherish her body through the whole night. He gripped the small box in his hands. He had to behave tonight if he wanted this to be a success.

He met up with her half way through the lobby and when he got close enough he slipped his hands around her waist and rubbed his lips over hers not fully kissing her. His hand ran up hr back that was exposed from the deep cut in the back of the dress. The people that began to stand around him were whispering. He heard every word they said and so had Kagome. Something flickered in her eyes as he stared into her crystal blue eyes. He released a threatening growl from his mouth and every one shook in fear and backed away returning to their business. He looked down to Kagome and opened the small box in his hand. It was a diamond necklace and earrings.

Kagome was shocked that he would go through this much trouble for her. She did love the dress but she couldn't take the jewelry. Just as she was bout to protest Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. it wasn't a passionate one but it was enough to shut her up. Sesshomaru walked around her his eyes gazing at her slowly. He stopped behind her and he heard Kagome's heart race. He took the necklace and put it on her latching the hook together. Kagome felt the cool diamonds on her skin and hot kiss Sesshomaru placed on her neck. Sesshomaru did her earrings next and when he put the last one on. He nipped on her earlobe.

"Why do you arouse me so, Kagome." He kissed her neck and leaned against her his erection hard against her back. He walked back around to her and she was speechless for words. Sesshomaru flashed a smile and held out his arm. Her arm hooked within his and he led her outside and to the limo. He was definitely going to enjoy this night the best he could and he would make sure Kagome would also.

* * *

MWAH MWAH!! I LIKED THIS CHAPTER ALOT IT WAS OVER 11 PAGES THE MOST I HAD DONE EVER!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW. MWAH. CHAP 6 UP SOON!!!.


	6. interruption

WHEW too me a long time to write this chapter. i got a lot of reviews for me to update a new chapter. so here you are and enjoy!!

I do not own Inuyasha!!

* * *

Kagome couldn't hold in her amazement as the limo pulled up in front of the best restaeurant in all of Tokyo

Kagome couldn't hold in her amazement as the limo pulled up in front of the best restaurant in all of Tokyo, Oasis. That's funny Sesshomaru didn't look the type to eat French cuisine. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he stepped out the limo and held his hand out. As much as she tried she couldn't stop smiling at the gorgeous demon before her, she took his hand and proceeded inside the restaurant.

The restaurant was magnificent. The cool dark marble floors were waxed to shine, tapestries, paintings and artwork from the most famous artists of the 15th century lined the walls. The halls were dimly lit and Soft music played from the stage in the dining room. Kagome was amazed at the beautiful structure; she turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru with a pleading look. He smiled and let go of her hand, staring longingly as she admired the pictures.

"Ah Mr. Taisho, so wonderful to see you here again. May I direct you to your usual station?" Hitari said. Hitari was Sesshomaru's personal waiter that served him when he arrived.

"That will not be needed I will be sited in the dining area for tonight, in the back" he checked on Kagome who moved on to a rare painting by Leonardo da Vinci.

Hitari followed his eyes and a beautiful young woman was looking at the paintings along the wall. Usually Mr. Tashio sat in the private room upstairs behind the dining area so he understood that Mr. Tashio wanted to do a little showing off tonight.

"Ah, a beauty like her demands to be seen by all, right this way sir" Hitari bowed low.

"Just a moment"

Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome her beautiful black hair glistened in the dim light, she ran her hand over a painting, the texture rubbed against her fingertips. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. As she turned he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Are you enjoying yourself" he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spines.

"Very much, this is very beautiful artwork." She giggled as he caressed her arm. "Is it just me or do you have an insatiable need to touch me tonight"

"Hn, you have the most incredibly soft skin I have ever felt" He kissed her once more. "Good enough to taste, but it will have to wait later, our table awaits us"

She arched an eyebrow. _Later…_

Kagome looped her arm within his and a waiter who looked to be in his mid 40's directed them upstairs. Meanwhile Kagome looked around a bit more. This restaurant had to have cost a fortune to build and a fortune to eat in also. Waiters were walking around with bottles of wine that ran almost 2 grand a pop. She mentally whistled and stared ahead as they approached the dining room.

The dining room was a complete stunning view. The archway was draped with a satin drapery and the delicious smell of food filled her nose. The 20 tables only held two customers and a candle was light in the middle of the tables. The waiter had led them to the back which Kagome knew was Sesshomaru's doing. She had found out that he was a kind of in the dark person. Sesshomaru had pulled out her chair for her and Kagome sat down, then Sesshomaru did the same. The waiter handed them their menu's and patiently waited for Sesshomaru's command.

"Hitari bring me my usual and a bottle of château d'Yquem" Sesshomaru handed Hitari the menu and now they both waited for Kagome.

Kagome huffed. He often came to this place, so he already knew what he wanted! She looked up quickly at Sesshomaru who just calmly stared burning a hole right through her. She quickly looked back down. _I don't know what this means!_ She never did well in French class and staring at the menu now only made her head hurt. She put her menu down and the waiter Hitari was ready with his pen.

"I need help" She said innocently to Sesshomaru and Hitari.

Sesshomaru chuckled and Hitari began to laugh. "Why didn't you say so little one, I would have gladly helped you, I know this menu like the back of my hand"

Well if I told you some of my tastes in the food could you tell me which dish would be fit the description?" Kagome said.

"Of course what do you like" He said.

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome as she talked to Hitari. She radiated everywhere she went drawing in everyone around to her easily. _I wonder if she even is aware of it…_

"and I don't want it bland but a bit spicy, and there definitely has to be meat in it" Kagome looked down at the menu again.

"Have you tried the chicken stew or the duck breast?"

She tapped a finger on her chin. "The duck breast is a new one I haven't tried"

"Well then you'll love it!, its dipped in orange sauce that is absolutely wonderful." He turned to Sesshomaru. "Any appetizers to occupy you till your food is ready?"

"No that will be fine"

Hitari left and Sesshomaru switched his whole attention on Kagome. She was staring back at him, her eyes unreadable. Was she still embarrassed? It didn't matter to him if she couldn't read French nearly half of Tokyo couldn't. She leaned over, wisps of her hair swept in her face.

"Thank you" She said.

What had he done? "For what"

"For opening me up to this, it's all so gorgeous and truth be told I never expected myself to even eat somewhere like this" She said. "It's all too much"

"Too much" he tilted his head.

"Too much money of course, you know I just saw a waiter carrying a bottle of wine that is worth 2 grand! That's more than what I get paid monthly." She bit on a piece of hot breadsticks that Hitari had just brought. He sat the bottle of wine in the cooler.

So she is worried about money. "You don't have to worry about money; my father is wealthy enough to take care of the residents for the next 500 years, so you'll be fine."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't expect to live there forever, Sesshomaru"

She intended to leave. When? Why? Did she not feel secure enough under his father's roof, under their protection? Kagome wasn't like the other residents, our father considered her as a daughter. Surely she would decide not to leave.

"Why would you leave?" he said. His beast had grown accustomed to her so leaving would rid his mind with its petty tantrums.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "You can't expect me to live there my whole life. I would like my own place someday, to do the things I want to do without everyone watching my back like I'm going to purify them." A realization dawned on her. "Sesshomaru why do you still live there?"

Did she just assume that because I often stay at the mansion that I live there. "This Sesshomaru has his own place"

"So how come you're always at the Mansion" Kagome wondered if his place was as big as his dad's. It would be pretty massive.

"I have too much business there with my father and others, so why bother wasting my time traveling back and forth for such things." She was asking a million questions about him but he knew nothing about her. He leaned up and poured the wine in their glasses. He spied on Kagome as she drunk her wine, the crystal clear glass pressed against her red lips, staining them with their color.

"Kagome do you like art" He wanted to know something personal about her.

"Yes, I graduated at the top of my class at Princeton" she sipped her wine again.

What… "You went to Princeton!" He was completely shocked. If she went to Princeton then she could actually have all those things she wanted so much.

"Yep Princeton graduate class of 2002"

"Then why"

"why I'm here? Well about after I graduated I was starring in an show case opening for some famous guy my boss knew and he figured that if I put up some of my paintings it would be a good way for me to get noticed. So I did and I stayed for the opening, there was this guy named Hojo that liked my paintings a lot but he wanted to pay for them much lower than they were worth so I told him no. He got mad and tried to rough handle me, I guess I was so scared I didn't realize what I was doing until I burned his left hand right off."

Sesshomaru whistled. Some people turned to him and he glared at them.

Kagome tapped his hand. "Stop that" he raised an eyebrow. "Stop with the I'm going kill you look, you frightened people"

"Good", he stroked the hand that struck him. "Continue"

Where was I…? Oh. "Well turns out he was the guy I was waiting for to lead me to fame" She sighed. "That night hit the newspaper and TV within hours; I had never been so embarrassed in my life. He called every scouter and museum and told them what I had done, so they were too scared to hire me. My boss was given so much crap about it so he had to fire me; He said it was safer that way. I say it's all bullshit." She quickly drunk her drink and set it down harder than she meant to.

Sesshomaru took in all that she had said and squeezed her hand. She had endured a lot over her lifetime and she was much younger than him. True she hadn't really gained control of her powers but a miko's energy is to protect and it has been protecting her all her life from those who would have harmed her. _Protect her…._

He cupped her chin. "How long has it been since you held a paintbrush"

She nibbled her bottom lip. "6 years"

"Hn"

Hikari had finally returned with their food apologizing for his lateness, one of burners had gone out unexpectedly, so it slowed down the distribution of food. Hikari set a huge plate down for Sesshomaru; his steak was steaming in sauce and smelled delicious. Kagome's plate on the other hand had a bit veggies and tender meat covered in a tasty sauce. _Mmmm. This is good!_ Kagome cut her meat up and ate a portion of it. Sesshomaru's steak was leaking a bit of blood. _Ewwww._

"You actually eat your steak like that" She pointed to the bloody trail on his plate.

"Being Inu youkai I find the taste of blood stimulating, you haven't tried it." He held out a piece on his fork.

"No no no thank you, I'm fine with cooked meat." She shook her hands.

"Fine, someday you should try it Kagome." He ate the food.

Hikari was waiting patiently in the corner for any directions from Sesshomaru. He looked at the couple in the far corner and the beauty in front of him laughed at a comment he made. They were an absolutely engaging couple, His cold attitude and strong strength was drawn to the warmhearted and fiery woman. Kagome was an entire beauty within herself she had striking blue eyes that shined like crystals, her shocking dark hair stood out from that porcelain skin. Sesshomaru actually had outdone himself this time.

Other times before when Sesshomaru had brought other women here, not even before the night had ended Sesshomaru was by himself eating and he could actually care less. His cold demeanor sent the women out of the restaurant either scared or crying; none had the strength to raise their anger at him.

The wine he had place at the table was empty luckily he had a bottle ready before Sesshomaru took notice of his slacking. As he made his way over to the table someone gripped his wrist, he turned on the person and saw that the hand belonged to A man with black wavy hair and reddish brown eyes. He let go of his hand and handed Hikari a small folded paper.

"What is it that I may do for you sir" Hikaru felt uncomfortable around this man as he stared with lustful eyes at Sesshomaru's table, at Kagome.

"Could you give that to the women there" he waved a finger in Sesshomaru's direction.

Was he blind? He was talking as if Sesshomaru wasn't there. "Sir, I can't do what you ask me, that women is with Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Did I ask you who she was with" He growled. "I didn't think so , now do it before I decide to make waste of your pathetic life" With that the man turned around.

Hikari wasn't going to argue. He had no right he was human, he could be killed within a blink of an eye. Before Hikari left he hadn't seen the young women the man was seated with. The look on her face she cast towards him told him that she wasn't none to happy about what happened.

"Straighten your face before I straighten it for you" The black hair man eyes flickered red.

Hikari hurried to Sesshomaru's table, visibly shaking for what he was about to do. He knew that man was staring to see if he did what he asked but he also thought Sesshomaru would kill him too. He was Inu youkai of course, they were very possessive creatures. Sesshomaru was staring at him clearly noticing Hikari's fearing approach. _Something is wrong._ His beast snarl echoed through his head. Hikari replaced the empty bottled and squeezed the hand with the note a bit tighter. Kagome noticed Hikari's silent fear.

"Are you okay Hikari?" she put her fork down.

He bowed. "Please forgive me my lord."

"For what" Sesshomaru sat up straighter in his chair.

He opened his hand with the note. "A man from the nearby table asked me to give this to Miss Kagome." he let Sesshomaru see the note but handed it to Kagome.

Kagome was shocked. She didn't know anyone who even ate here. She glanced at Sesshomaru; his eyes had gone from the warm glaze he held to narrow slits. "You sure there's not another Kagome here he meant"

"I'm sure. He was _lookin_g right at you" He emphasized. Hoping Sesshomaru would catch on.

And he did. Sesshomaru was no fool, he knew right off the bat what Hikaru meant by looking and he didn't like that fact that someone would disrespect her and him too. Kagome opened the note and her blue eyes skimmed the note quickly.

"What does it say" Sesshomaru wanted to rip that paper from her fragile hands.

Kagome eyes burrowed. She hadn't met another like her all her life. Maybe talking to him wouldn't be a bad idea but not now. Sesshomaru looked as if he was about to explode.

"Where is the person that gave you this" Kagome folded the note and placed it in her purse.

Sesshomaru growled. He wanted to know what the hell that note said. Wait why was he getting all worked up. I'm just taking her out to dinner. _Oh' please you're just jealous._

This Sesshomaru does not get jealous.

Sesshomaru followed Hikari description of the unknown person. He searched throughout the dining room and his eyes rested on a man who wore a black suit with black wavy hair. Kagome eyes widened when Sesshomaru let out a fierce growl. Did he know him? Naraku was sitting in the middle of the room, his red eyes burned fiercely into hers. He couldn't have been Hanyou because his aura radiated as strong as a full demon. Not as Much like Sesshomaru's…

"Sessho, are you alright" She was unaware of the name she called him.

Naraku dashed a menacing smile. "Stay here" he told Kagura. He got up and walked over to the dashing beauty that came in with Sesshomaru. He had noticed when she walked in the door. Her voluptuous figure and sensational legs, it's been awhile since he actually had some fun with a real woman. Kagura was beginning to tire him and it was time he needed a new play toy.

When he reached the table, he went straight to the dark haired woman, paying no attention to the red eyed taiyoukai.

"Hello, ms" He held her hand, slender fingers brushed his palm.

"Kagome" he was actually kind of cute but the red eyes creeped her out.

"What do you want Naraku" Sesshomaru pushed his plate away and stood up and approached Naraku.

Warning bells went off in Kagome's head she instantly got up and pushed herself between the two men, but much closer to Sesshomaru. She looked like an ant between two buildings waiting to get squashed. Sesshomaru was the tallest; Naraku's height stopped about 2 inches shorter.

Naraku put his hands up. "I just came to say hello to Ms. Kagome, it seems we have something in common."

"She has nothing in common with the likes of you" He stepped closer and Kagome tried her hardest to hold him back, her strength was like a toothpick compared to his.

"Hey, you guys there's nothing to get worked up over" She had to grab his chin to get his attention. "Sesshomaru he knows that I'm Hanyou okay he just wanted to talk to me"

"He interrupted our dinner it is disrespectful in youkai eyes," His eyes flickered. "Back off"

A shiver ran down her back as Sesshomaru growled at Naraku. Kagome didn't want this good night to be ruined. She turned to Naraku. "Look I apologize but you have to leave"

"I understand" Naraku's gaze remained on Sesshomaru as he bent to Kiss Kagome's hand.

Sesshomaru quickly snatched Kagome's hand before Naraku could kiss her. He twirled Kagome around and she spun right into her seat. She glared at him. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku as he chuckled.

"Remember my note. Ms. Kagome" he walked off to the table he was at before.

Sesshomaru didn't like the way Naraku phrased that and turned to Kagome peering over her.

"And what the hell did that note say exactly"

* * *

Maybe seeshomaru has more feelings about Kagome than he thought before. But best believe the night is not over yet!!Next chap coming very soon!!

Sesshomaru's Miko


	7. Date Disaster

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE SESS/KAG LOVERS. I UPDATED VERY QUICK HUH. I'M SURE YOULL ENJOY THIS CHAP. CIAO!!

* * *

Kagome could not believe what had just happened

_Sesshomaru quickly snatched Kagome's hand before Naraku could kiss her. He twirled Kagome around and she spun right into her seat. She glared at him. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku as he chuckled._

"_Remember my note. Ms. Kagome" he walked off to the table he was at before._

_Sesshomaru didn't like the way Naraku phrased that and turned to Kagome peering over her. _

"_And what the hell did that note say exactly"_

Kagome could not believe what had just happened. Her night had been ruined, Sesshomaru was mad as hell and now she could feel her own anger surfacing as he stared at her. "Just forget it Sesshomaru"

He sat down in the seat still glaring at her. Hikari had known that look too well and ran off to the kitchen. Sesshomaru tried his best to not let his anger get the best of him. One word out of his mouth would ruin the whole night, they had not touched their food for five minutes and Kagome had refused to look at him. He wanted to know what that note said. He could only imagine what that disgusting Naraku had written. _Maybe he wants to rut with her. _His beast teases him. Shut up!

"What did the note say Kagome" his voice laced with anger.

"Didn't I tell you to just leave it alone? Do you really want to destroy the rest of tonight we have left?" Kagome snapped. "You know what…I don't even care just take the damn note"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes after she literally threw the note to him. Kagome returned folding her arms and breathing heavily through her anger. Now something made him feel like not even reading it. It seemed that she hadn't that much interested in it whatsoever. He opened the note his eyes still on Kagome. He looked down and read it.

_My name is Naraku and I have noticed that you are Hanyou yes. I have not met another like myself in a long time. I ask your permission to come sit with you and converse for a minute if you don't mind. It would be rude if I had imposed on your dinner with Mr. Taishou knowing very well how he is a very possessive man of sorts. If you would not like to talk now my number is. 504-9368 call me sometime._

_Naraku Onigumo_

He crumpled it between his hands like hell she would! "You will not talk to him Kagome."

Kagome's fork clinked on the plate. She could care less about who was staring at her now, he does not control me! She pointed at him angrily.

"I can talk to whoever I want to Sesshomaru" her eyes had begun to glow pink. It didn't phase Sesshomaru any.

"Yes, you may but not to him" He said calmly. She had not idea who Naraku was. She could get hurt.

Something ticked in Kagome's head. She hated being talked to like someone else owned her. _No one owns me…_. she pushed her place aside almost sending it crashing to the floor and gave Sesshomaru the coldest glare she could muster.

"You. Don't. Own. Me." she pointed a clawed finger at him.

To his surprise Sesshomaru was drawn to this fiery side of Kagome, her eyes glowed dangerously and her fangs had sharpened. Her deadly energy tickled his skin. "I'm not trying to control you Kagome; you do not know Naraku like I do"

"Are you sure you're just not jealous." She said angrily.

His beast laughed. _Told you so_. "I am not jealous of him. I want to protect you. Naraku will use you to get what he wants, and he will stop at no means to get it." He tried hard not to blow up in her face.

Kagome's anger increased. "Oh now you're concerned about my well being! You're no one to talk. When I first came to your father's room you were just like everyone else looking at me like I was a contagious bug"

He grabbed her hand and yanked her halfway across the table. His golden eyes burned with heat into hers. A familiar feeling had begun to tighten in her stomach. He kissed her finger tips.

"You have it all wrong Kagome" His kisses traveled up to her hand then her palms.

"w.what do you mean" she said huskily.

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life" he kissed her wrist then leaned over and kissed her on the lips, he edged his tongue in swept it across hers. Kagome moaned but then forced herself away from him.

She blushed. "Whatever, maybe you're the one that's trying to get in my pants"

Sesshomaru winked at her. "Maybe"

She laughed. Hikari had finally come back to the table. Everything looked calm and both of their plates were empty. He picked them up and the empty wine bottle.

"Where did you run off to Hikari" Kagome giggled.

"Somewhere far from the wrath that Sesshomaru was about to let loose." He chuckled.

"She was worse than I" Sesshomaru received a hit on the arm.

"No I wasn't!, Hikari don't believe a thing he says.." She said.

"Well would that be all for tonight. Mr.Tashio"

Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome who was starting to blush again at his lustful watch. He wondered if she would like to go back to his place for tonight. He wouldn't mind at all if she walked around her sweet scent in the air and in his bed. But he had a lot to go to gain her trust. He handed Hikari the money and tip.

"Yes Hikari, I thank you for your service."

Hikari eyes widened. Sesshomaru had never said thank you before. Maybe Kagome has something to do with the changed. He bid the two good night and left. Kagome played around with her nails. Sesshomaru was still staring at her.

"So where are we going now?" She said curiously.

He took his chance. "Well do you want to go back to the mansion?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No, not really but what place did you have in mind"

"Mine" He stood up and pushed his chair in.

Kagome grinned. "Typical" but she got up and grabbed her purse. "wait a minute I have to use the ladies room"

Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall and sneaked in a look on Kagome. _beautiful indeed._ He couldn't wait to get her out of that dress and into something more revealing. He remember the first time he had met her a couple of days ago and that night when he first kissed her. he wanted to hold her again to kiss her again, the words that his beast had spoke pressed into his mind.

He had called her their mate, but would that be so bad? She was beautiful, strong and she didn't fear him like other woman did or dived after his status. No she was more than that. He was deep in thought thinking over the possibilities about a relationship with Kagome. He absentmindedly looked over at Naraku. He was staring down Kagome like she was a piece of raw meat. He growled and made his way over to Naraku, blocked his view and pulled him up by the collar.

"Do you see something you like Naraku"

He hadn't seen when Kagura made her way in to the bathroom behind Kagome"

Kagome was blushing like mad when she went inside the bathroom. _He thinks I'm beautiful. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!_ She giggled like mad when she went inside the stall and used the bathroom. She was curious to see how his house looked. Probably dark with cobwebs and spiders, she joked. She flushed the toilet, opened the stall and stepped out. She almost had a heart attack when a woman came stepped out from the corner.

"Oh Kami, you scared me" Kagome covered her chest and walked pass the woman. _That's strange she has red eyes also…_

Kagome went to the counter and sink and had begun to wash her hands. She hummed a little and checked her makeup in the mirror. Oblivious to the woman in the far corner she wiped her hands and grabbed her purse.

"Hey tramp" the woman called.

Kagome turned around and something hard swung across her face, knocking Kagome to the ground. Kagome cupped her mouth that was leaking blood like a fountain and glared at the women holding the tank lid of a toilet in her hands. The hard ceramic had her blood smeared on it from the contact.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" her words were slightly muffled from the swelling.

Her red eyes burned with anger. "I don't know what he sees in you but I wont be ditched for some hanyou bitch" She swung the object in her heads aiming for Kagome's head.

Kagome quickly rolled over and kicked the woman's leg from under her. The tank lid flew from her hands against the wall and she hit her head against the counter as she fell to the ground. Kagome got up and everything swirled around her. The woman moaned and tried to stand but Kagome kicked her back down.

Kagome tried her best to get out the bathroom but she every step she made intensified the dizziness. The woman yelled and jumped on Kagome back digging her nails into her shoulders, Kagome tried to grab her the best way she could but the woman ducked from her reach. Blood was splattered on the floor and Kagome slipped landing on the woman who let go of her.

A feeling she had never felt before surged through her and she had a taste for some blood. Kagome was in full mode of anger when she turned on the woman and slammed her fist into her face. On the attempted fourth hit, the woman moved her head and kicked Kagome backwards over the counter into the mirror. The glass shattered.

(You'd think after all of this some one would have come in by now)

The red eyed crazy woman got up and charge at Kagome. A pink light surrounded Kagome's fist as she knocked her through the wall.

Meanwhile during the fight

Sesshomaru had Naraku by the collar wanting to punch the daylights out of him. How dare he look at what was his! Naraku knew he was crossing the line just as he did every time he wanted to get under Sesshomaru's skin. He didn't succeed until now.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru" Naraku kept his eyes contact.

"You will not speak to her or look at her again" Sesshomaru wanted to make sure he got the picture. He slipped a finger under Naraku's collar and punctured the skin deeply.

Naraku grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "That will not be needed, at least not for now" he pulled Sesshomaru's hand away only because he let him.

"I do not understand Sesshomaru, you hate humans and hanyous. What has changed your mind now?" Naraku smirked.

"I don't have to answer you, heed my warning and I won't kill you" He warned and let Naraku go.

"I'll do my best but I can't guarantee anything" Naraku said sarcastically only to be punched to the ground.

He growled. "What was that for?"

"You're the one who got smart" Sesshomaru fixed his suit and looked around. Every one was looking at him like a madman. "Is there a problem" Everyone turned around and finished their food. Some left got up and quickly left the restaurant. He had noticed that Kagome hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

"Where the hell is Kagura" Naraku mumbled to himself as he got up.

"Another woman you picked up Naraku" He was beginning to feel uneasy.

"You know how I like'em" he chuckled.

The manager of the restaurant was coming at them full pace and he wasn't happy either. He was rather short and stubby. He was French of course and sported a thick moustache. He stopped in front of Sesshomaru and Naraku waving a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is going on here, you are driving my customer's away" His French accent thick.

No sooner did he say that the side of the wall had exploded. A woman looked like she had been thrown right through it. Wait… was that the ladies bathroom. Naraku was shocked to see Kagura heavily beaten and went to her aid, but was stopped short at the other figure that walked from the huge hole in the wall.

People ran away from the scene and one of the guards had grabbed Kagome, she twisted his arm and flung him across the room. Sesshomaru caught sight of her eyes; they were glowing pink with a swirl of red in them. _She has no idea what she's doing._ Kagome ascended on Kagura, her fist pink with energy slammed hard into Kagura's face with full force. Instantly Naraku and Sesshomaru raced to the scene. Sesshomaru made it first and caught Kagome's hand before she was able to hit a second time. Naraku pulled the unconscious Kagura away.

She slowly turned her head and snarled at Sesshomaru in front of her. Her beast had taken over and was speaking to him in Inu. _Let me go… now_ she said in snarls. When he refused she tried to hit him but he caught her fist.

Sesshomaru was struggling to hold back his beast that roared to get free. He didn't know what he would do if he let him loose, his beast was less gentle in nature.

"Kagome, you have to calm yourself now!" he bit out.

She paid no attention to his words and tried to take a bite out of him with her teeth. He dodged her deadly jaws and spun her around with her back to him. That was his mistake as Kagome got loose from his grip and socked him in the stomach, she spun and her claws raked him across his face.

Sesshomaru's beast had surfaced and swung his hand across Kagome's already swollen face. _Do not hurt her_! Sesshomaru yelled at his beast. She landed hard on the table and Sesshomaru pulled her by the leg halfway over the table and forced her arm behind her back and roughly pulled her hair snapping her head to the side as he bit down hard on her exposed neck. She snarled and kicked under him. He increased the pressure on her arm near to the point of breaking it. And dug his fangs harder into her skin but he was careful not to break it. She ceased her moving and whimpered in pain.

Sesshomaru let up and released her arms. He pulled her against him as he licked and kissed her bruised skin. Kagome had not returned to herself fully and whimpered as he picked her up. He looked at the damaged she had caused and wondered what had happened to anger her so. He couldn't ask Kagura because she was knocked out cold. He reached into his pocket and handed the manager his card.

"Call me to let me know the extent of the damage" He said.

The manager took it and announced that Oasis was closed for the week. Sesshomaru returned his inspection on Kagome the hard lump and bruise and her right cheek and chin was black and raised. That was done before his beast had even struck her. He glanced at Naraku who also had Kagura in tow.

"Your bitch attacked my intended, it would be best to warn her In the future to not do it again" Sesshomaru moved and left out the restaurant.

His intended! I'm not done with her yet Sesshomaru. She had shown fierce power inside and he was impressed by her strength. He would need a woman like her. Oh no Sesshomaru. We're not done yet. He walked outside to his car and tossed Kagura in the front seat. _Serves her right._ He slammed the door and got in and sped off passing the limo Sesshomaru and Kagome was in.

As they drove to his home Kagome was laid across the seat with her head in Sesshomaru's lap. He stroked her hair and frequently checked on the wounds on her shoulder. He had called her his intended. _My mate_. The beast growled. Yes. She will be our mate. I will protect you now Kagome.

"I promise"

* * *

WHOO KAGOME WENT A BIT CRAZY. NOW KAGURA WILL KNOW BETTER THAN TO MESS WITH HER AND SESSHOM FINALLY CAME AROUND. BUT WILL SOMETHING OR SOMEONE COME BETWEEN THEM. READ MORE CHAPTERS TO FIND OUT.

BETTER YET THE MORE REVIEWS I GET MAYBE I'LL THINK ABOUT DOING ANOTHER CHAPTER.LOL JK TUNE IN SOON!!

sesshomaru's miko


	8. The one to fulfill my needs

whoo didn't take me long to do this chapter but i like it alot though... sorry everyone that it took me the longest to update had other stories to handle and plus i was playing my video games lol. but here is chapter 8 and i hope you enjoy!!

* * *

_He stroked her hair and frequently checked on the wounds on her shoulder. He had called her his intended. My mate. The beast growled. Yes. She will be our mate. I will protect you now Kagome. _

_"I promise"_

When the limo pulled up in front of his mansion Sesshomaru carefully carried Kagome bridal style into his father's home. He pondered whether or not to take her back to his mansion but he would save it for another time when she would heal. Luckily for them no one was in the lobby and he took the elevator to the top floor. While inside he thought of ways he could kill Naraku's whore for hurting Kagome and Naraku for interrupting their dinner.

Taking the keys from his pocket he opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. His anger had not subsided completely after what had happened. He laid her carefully on the bed her long thick hair fanning around her. Sesshomaru took off his jacket and went into his large bathroom and ran a hot bath. He loosened his tie and took off his shirt as he went back to Kagome.

Her open wounds were healing and the bruises slightly returned to their natural color. Blood coated her dress and hair, her fingertips caked in it. He placed her heels, purse and jewelry on the small table of his and proceeded to take the dress off. Sesshomaru hissed when he peeled the dress from Kagome's body, pulling her legs up carefully not to hurt her but he was doing his best not to jump on her right then and there.

The undergarments she wore were the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Her lace bra cupped her heavy breasts so perfectly and the black see through lace thong hid nothing from his view. His heart dipped when she curled deeper into his bed turning on her stomach his hand twitched to touch her soft round derriere. Sesshomaru sat next to her brushing the thick hair from her face.

How could he lust for someone like her? Hanyous were not accepted in his world and he has had much disdain for them since he was born. But she had none of the weak qualities many of them had. She was by far the most unique person he had ever met. Kagome was strong, smart, brave and beautiful. His father would have the shock of the world when he finds out that his Sesshomaru has feelings for a hanyou.

He had the fierce need to protect her, to have her. But would their relationship cause a downfall in the accomplishments he built. Surely enough their relationship would attract the media "The heartless Tashio in love with a female mutt" he could just see the headlines now. The media he could handle but then everyone would think he had gone crazy or worse he was weak. He was no where near weak. He was a Tashio.

Sesshomaru pushed his thoughts back, he would think of them later. He left to stop the water in the bath and stripped his pants off leaving his boxers on. In his room he dimmed the lights and carried Kagome to the bath and slowly dipped in. he positioned her with both legs over his and sat her down in his lap. He took the cloth and lathered it with soap and washed the blood from Kagome's fingertips.

It took fifteen minutes to carefully and thoroughly clean her hands off. Then he started on her hair. He turned her towards him and placed each leg on his side then leaned her back the water wetting her hair completely. He lathered shampoo in her hair and combed out the clots of blood, her hair was extremely thick and long so he worked through her hair slowly but he never tired because he began to actually like taking care of his Kagome.

When he finally reached her scalped and massaged it, Kagome slightly moaned and shifted her legs tighter around him. Sesshomaru stiffened. He lifted one of her legs to move her back a bit but she didn't budge, she only moved closer to him his hardened member the only thing between them. Sesshomaru sighed in frustration; he couldn't even keep himself in check around her. Kagome could only do the slightest thing like smile or unconsciously ramble on and on and he found it so damn sexy.

He ignored the pulsing on his stomach and quickly finished Kagome's hair leaning her back into the water washing the lather of soap from her beautiful black tresses. The last spot of blood located was on her face. He took the cloth and softly wiped the blood dried on her brow, cheek and lip. Sesshomaru wondered how she had gotten so pale in the first place and he realized that her lips were naturally shaded red.

He reminded her of the fairytale the humans read to their children… snow white was it called? Her lips were full and curled wickedly when she was angered. Her crystal orbs were full of innocent nature and darkened when she was aroused. He slowly paused at her lips he ran his fingertips over the bottom then the top. She shook underneath him but he doubt that it was from the cold. His hand rested on the back of her neck as his lips covered hers in a small kiss. To his shock she responded to him her small hand on his chest. As much as he didn't want to he broke away from her,

"Are you awake?" he said softly pulling her closer.

She barely cracked open her eyes. "Hardly… where am I?"

"We are in the mansion, but I could not find the keys to your room so I brought you in mine" Complete lie. He just loved the smell of her all around him.

"There's an extra one underneath my doormat" she dipped her hand underneath and rested it on his leg. "And the water?"

Sesshomaru stiffened again. "I was bathing you; the blood was all over your clothes and hair"

"All that…trouble for me?" She cupped his face. "why?"

Sesshomaru hesitated to give her an answer. He wanted to make sure that his decisions were carefully decided before he would share his feelings with her. Instead he answered.

"Go back to sleep you are still tired and sore, I will watch over you tonight" he rose from the tub Kagome cradled in his arms.

He grabbed a thick towel from the rack and laid her down on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing evened. She was asleep. He took the towel and dried her hair the best way he could then her arms and neck. He took his sweet time to dry her stomach, hips and legs. He could just imagine now how she would look when she was with his pups, she would be heavy with his son and maybe if he was lucky she would give him a litter. Just thinking about it made him fill with pride and anticipation.

After he tucked Kagome In his massive bed he slid off his own wet boxers and put on long silk pants it slung loose but fit comfortable on his muscled hips. No one would be up by now. They were either passed out drunk in the club or getting busy in their own rooms. So he was in the clear to walk the halls. With the lights still dimmed he leaned over to Kagome and kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving his room.

His first stop was to go to his father's room but he remembered that his stepmother had returned, so he would have to talk to his father tomorrow. As he walked towards the elevator a chill went up his spine and he turned around. He narrowed his eyes. It felt like someone was watching him. He trailed back to his room and opened it just to peek if Kagome was okay. She was even beginning to make him worry about her. These emotions were so new to him. For a slight second his thoughts shifted to Naraku. The bastard wouldn't dare.

He hurried to the elevator which wasn't coming in time for him so he took the stairs to the second floor. He found the key under the doormat and entered Kagome's room. It was small compared to his suite but everything shouted out Kagome! Some of Her clothes were hung neatly in the closet and some were strewn about on the bed. The air smelled faintly of tears, tears that he had caused on that one night. He eyed a jar full of white powder and he opened it and took a smell. He recognized the jar as a dream suppressor magically created to keep even the most horrid of dreams at bay. But what could she possibly be dreaming of?

Just in case he tucked the jar underneath his arm as he came for what he needed. He searched her closet for some clothes. He picked out a long grey sweater like shirt that he assumed was a dress and black boots. Next he picked out the most revealing lingerie he could find. Then He went into her room and grabbed the necklace on her dresser. He didn't know why he grabbed it but he felt like it was somehow important to her. After that he locked her door and put the key back in its place.

On his way back to his room he turned the corner and narrowed his eyes at the intruding person at his door.

0o0

Rin waited impatiently for Sesshomaru to come out of his room, she had heard him go in as he slammed the door shut. Maybe that hanyou didn't have it in her to fulfill her Sesshomaru needs. But that was why she was waiting for him tonight. She was dressed in her berry colored halter babydoll lingerie from Victoria secret. Her lush pink nipples could be seen through the sheer lace and she had nothing underneath. Her hair was in lush curls and she sprayed on her most expensive and rich perfume. Sesshomaru was going to drool when he see her!

Rin crept to the door when she thought she heard a door opened. When padded footsteps passed her door she opened it just in time to see Sesshomaru walk down the hall. Wetness pooled at her thighs, he was just too damn delicious. His hair was slightly wet and swayed behind him, she saw his tight and firm ass in the silk pants and she knew instantly he wore no nothing as well. Just her luck! He stopped and turned his eight pack abs and muscled chest tensing. She shut her door quickly but silently. He left from the hall and went down stairs.

Rin jumped in anticipation and strapped on her stiletto heels. She checked herself in the mirror and rushed to the door readying her self for him again. After almost ten minutes he was heard again up the steps and she stepped out from her room and posed seductively on front of his door. Within seconds he turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. Rin smiled in accomplishment and walked slowly to her waiting man.

0o0

Sesshomaru did not have time for this! The only thing he wanted to do was to get back to his Kagome and sleep. Now he had the tramp from hell in his face. Sesshomaru arm tightened around all of the items he had underneath it. He should've known that she was the one watching him. He growled when she walked to him. The chemise that she wore made her look more sluttish and the perfume made him want to throw up.

As she walked towards him and began walking on the other side of the hall but she sidestepped him and stood in front of him.

"Hello Sesshomaru" She ran her fingernail along his chest.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. "Do not touch me ever again"

Rin look disappointed but she smiled. "Did the hanyou put you in a foul mood?"

Sesshomaru felt like throwing her ass from a cliff after that little remark but surprisingly she wasn't angering him just_ irritating_. He wondered how many men she trapped like this but he was too old for games. He moved again and reached his door but Rin ducked underneath him and blocked the door.

"What's the matter you don't like what you see" She said desperately.

Sesshomaru looked her up and down and grinned. "Your breasts are too far apart, your perfume is agitating my nose and your voice is the most irritating thing I have ever heard. And most of all I don't prefer my women to smell like soiled meat between the legs" he was ruthless.

Rin moved her hand to smack the hell out of Sesshomaru but he was too quick for her. He had a vise like grip on her hand and she struggled to snatch it away. His eyes flickered.

"The next time you raise your hand to me I will make sure that your ass will be eating through a straw tube" He let go of her hand and her elbow hit the door.

Rin was beyond furious. No one had ever turned her down; she fucking always had her way! He calmly waited for her to move from the door, his cold gaze locked into hers. She attempted a smile and touched his chest but he growled menacingly at her. Then she realized. He was holding a large bundle in his arm. Was that a women's clothes he had? Her chest heaved. The hanyou was in his bedroom! Rin met his cold gaze with her own.

"So you fuck hanyou now? Wait until everyone hears about this!" She crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru had had enough of this. He grabbed Rin's arm and pushed her away unlocking the door to his room. From the corner of his eyes she stood motionless, surprised by his aggression but then the disgusting smell of her arousal hit his nose.

"Don't you see she can't fulfill you like I can" she was persistent. she was close to his arm but not touching him. "No one will accept you two together"

"That is where you are wrong" He opened the door wide enough so that Rin saw Kagome asleep in his bed with almost nothing on. Kagome had switched into a new position she was on her stomach and the sheets barely covered her ass as she had her legs opened all over the bed. _So she was a wild sleeper_. He thought.

Rin wanted to stab the bitch to death. How dare she take what was hers! She had to have tricked Sesshomaru somehow; Mikos had the type of abilities…right? Rin glared at the lustful gaze in Sesshomaru eyes as he stared at the slut in his bed. Rin gaze dropped and she gasped as she watched Sesshomaru grow hard not for her but for the _hanyou_. Rin's fury escalated. The hanyou will have to get rid of if she wanted things to work between her and Sesshomaru. She was positive that he was being led on.

Sesshomaru stepped into his room; his hard-on was growing unbearable. "Now you see who the one to fulfill my needs is and it won't ever be you"

He shut the door in Rin's face stunned by his confession. He sighed in relief and placed Kagome's clothes on the nearby table close to her. He got into his bed running his hands softly up her spine. She was a wild sleeper for sure and he would enjoy laying beside her on many occasions. He pulled Kagome by her small waist and crossed his legs between hers. Not minding the large mass of hair he leaned his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her shoulder before sleep claimed him for the night.

* * *

is it me or does Rin seem to be a bit loopy for sesshomaru but she better watch out! he belongs to kags now! mwahahahahaha lol. i liked this chapter and i hope you do toooo!! til next time

Sesshomaru's Miko


	9. Broken Heart

well well well here i am spitting another chapter at ya. I hope you enjoy it. OH take it from me the chapter is **GOOD**!! sorry can't spoil the story you will have to read it.

a bit lemony in the first part

p.s yall are gonna kisk my ass for this

* * *

Birds chirped outside and squirrels ran along the tree branches in the tall trees outside the window. Kagome heard the outside nature as she stretched in the sheets, yawning as she turned over in the huge bed. She quietly gasped at the figure sleeping next to her. Sesshomaru was sleeping on his back and his perfectly silk silver hair was underneath him.

Kagome leaned over and teased a finger along his jaw line. He was definitely carved by the very hands of the gods. His skin was so smooth and hard, she touched his cheeks. Last night was such a disaster, she had no idea who that woman was trying to knock her head off her shoulders. And she went into a terrible rage, her powers never escalated like that, and then when she threw the woman through the wall, she hurt some poor guy just trying to do his job.

She sighed and pulled herself closer to Sesshomaru laying her head next to his. Having him so close to her took the frustrating thoughts away and the strain on her desires exploded. She couldn't believe much of what happened in the past few days either; before Sesshomaru was some cold ruthless guy who didn't care about anything else but himself. Then He asked her out on a date! Sure that was some kind of improvement on his prejudice ways…right?

Now she had no idea what to do, what if he doesn't want to go out with her again? She could probably end up destroying another restaurant again or do something worse. She really needed Sango's advice on this, but she hadn't come back since she had reunited with Miroku. Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand caught hers and she screamed.

"Why did you do that" she slapped him on the chest. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You'll survive"

Kagome tsk'd and rolled her eyes. She realized she was very close to him so she scooted back a couple of times. She didn't want him to think she was ogling him.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her gesture and placed his head on his hand. She even looked beautiful when she woke up. Her long was wild with curls, still affected by sleep her eyes dropped low as if she was seducing him. As much as he felt like he _wanted_ to, he couldn't fall for her. What Rin said last night made him realize how much he would risk being with her. No one would accept them together. The outside world was closely knit to their own race and those who didn't were humiliated and outcasts.

He would have to distance himself from her; something he knew would hurt her deeply.

"Sesshomaru are you okay" her voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Hn"

Kagome knew something was on his mind but she didn't want to pressure him into saying what. So she repeated the same position he was in staring into his eyes.

"You know I want to thank you for last night, even if it ended in disaster, I had a great time" she said.

Damn he wanted to kiss her again. He said nothing as he stared at her. Her eyes widened and she touched her face.

"Is something on my face" her face was starting to redden. She was embarrassed.

Damn it all to hell. He moved forward to Kagome his face mere inches away from hers. A lock of hair fell over her eye and he moved it behind her ear. "Your face is perfect"

She blushed when he leaned in and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Her body felt like it had turned into liquid. How can just his kiss affect her like that? She kissed him back with the same amount of passion as him. Within seconds their kiss grew more deep and wild. Kagome clutched at his back trapping him in between her legs, Sesshomaru ran his fingers in between her legs and held her close to him slipping them within her.

Kagome moaned loudly and repeatedly as Sesshomaru rocked inside her the friction of her fingers adding more to her escalading bliss. Sesshomaru growled as he kissed her neck and painfully grabbing hold of her heavy breasts teasing her peaks through the lace of her bra. Kagome was on the rocks as he sucked hard at her neck, she knew he would leave behind a mark for sure. She was so close to her release, she opened her eyes to find that Sesshomaru was staring directly at her his deep thrusts pushing her over the edge.

A warming feeling pooled in Kagome's chest, she realized as she stared at Sesshomaru. She was falling for him. For almost 200 years she wanted to fall in love with someone but knowing that Sesshomaru was edgy about his dislike for Hanyous scared her. She closed her legs tighter to stop Sesshomaru's motion. His eyebrows creased from confusion.

She cut straight to the point. "What is this…between us?"

Sesshomaru dropped his head on her chest. _Tell her now don't lie._ He looked up into her blue eyes and went up to his knees. He opened his mouth and shut it back; for once in his life he had nothing to say. Kagome gave him a cold look and shot up from the bed. He tried to grab her back but she yanked away and slapped him across the face.

"Do you think I'm just some fucking whore from the streets!" she yelled. "What was this" she motioned to the bed. "Just a mini finger and leave session"

Sesshomaru stood up to her towering over her small frame. His cheek throbbed from the hit. "Calm down, Kagome I need to explain myself"

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down, you used me!" she choked on her sobs "I thought you liked me…at least a little with all the damn touching and caring!"

He narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "I'm trying to accept this the best way I can Kagome! I have things in my life I do not want to risk"

Kagome poked him in the chest. "Things you don't want to risk! You were risking everything when you first kissed me that night, when you apologized and asked me out on a date, what the hell happened last night that made you change your mind"

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. "Kagome-

He was cut off by Kagome's hand. "I'm tired of excuses especially from a womanizing bastard like you, your little friend Ayame warned me about you but…I trusted my heart instead of my head and got burned…as always"

Who the hell was Ayame? "Kagome I do not know this woman Ayame you speak of, she tell you lies"

"Yeah and the sky isn't blue" she muttered. Kagome ignored him and searched for her clothes. She felt like the most stupid person in the world. He used her. Took her out on a date and all, she slept in his bed and had foreplay sex with him. Yep used. She spotted her clothes on the table and she snatched them up slipping the dress on and the boots.

Sesshomaru didn't like the way he had just handled the situation, he shouldn't have touched her in the first place. His business and reputation was everything to him. But he suddenly felt he had made the wrong decision. When he reached for Kagome again the words were right on his tongue, she drew away from him.

"Don't" she said not looking him in the eyes as she left the room.

Sesshomaru held the bridge of his nose. He did not expect for her to be so torn about the decision. A massive headache was beginning and he could hear Kagome's angry steps from the end of the hall. He closed his door hard and went straight to the bathroom. He started a hot shower and jumped in. Sesshomaru just couldn't shake the look on Kagome's face as he stood above her. She believed she was betrayed, used for his own amusement. But it wasn't like that at all.

He did like her, like the smell of her, her shy smile and feisty attitude. His decision was final, his reputation was everything that him. It was through. Power is what he needed. Without it he was nothing. After he showered he celled Leon from downstairs and had a maid come clean his room. Kagome was every where in the air and the smell made his heart twist. He needed to speak with his father now.

Sesshomaru put on a black suit and started to leave from his room as soon as he opened. Someone he did not want to see blocked his way…

0o0

_I'm so stupid. So stupid._ Kagome forced her way through the people in the hall way, their remarks made her depressed by the second. He didn't want to endure this for her. With her. She made her way to her room and silently cursed that she had left her purse in Sesshomaru's room. She slid the hidden key from under the mat and opened her door.

Instead of heading straight to the bathroom as she wanted, she went to her cupboard and pulled out her bottle of whiskey and a tall glass. She poured it to the brim and swallowed the entire contents nonstop. She refilled it and only drunk it half way, going to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and caught her reflection in the wide mirror.

Her long hair was fuzzy on the top and tangled at the bottom and her eyes were red from crying. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she clenched the glass in her hand and threw it, shattering the mirror all over her counter. She felt so _ugly_. She turned on her shower and turned it to the hottest setting. Sesshomaru's smell clung to her clothes, hair and skin. She hated the smell of him now. She stripped her clothes off and carefully got into the shower. She yanked her scrubber and soap and went to work rubbing her skin until it was red and raw.

How could he do that to me? No one had ever hurt her like that; no one had gotten so close to her. And damn it, she had started to fall for him. She would never trust again. Never. No apology from him would take away the pain she felt…The sadness…the betrayal. Tears restarted to fall from her eyes in waterfalls, she needed to talk to Sango… she had to.

In thirty minutes Kagome came out of the shower, she no longer smelled of Sesshomaru's disgusting scent. As both of her feet hit the floor she swayed a bit to the left. The alcohol was taking its toll but she didn't care. She needed something to numb the pain. Kagome dressed herself in black shorts and white tank top. She slipped on some white flip flops and grabbed her lone key from the table, put some money in her pocket and left her room, locking the door behind her.

She rounded two corners before coming to Sango's door. She knocked, waiting for a response. She heard shuffling in the room and definitely knew it wasn't just Sango in there.

"Sango, open the door" She pounded again on the door.

She gasped when the door swung open. Then anger instantly bubbled in her chest.

0o0

Sesshomaru stared eye to eye at his brother Inuyasha. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared dangerously at him.

"What the fuck was that bitch doing in here" he spat venomously.

Sesshomaru held the bridge of his nose again, clearly not wanting to deal with this now. "Move out of the way"

Inuyasha hadn't seen her on this floor but her smell was definitely in the air and he didn't like it one bit when he found that it tracked all the way into Sesshomaru's room.

"Hell no" he said "answer the damn question"

"It is none of your business what I do" Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha's face paled. "You stoop so low to have that…that thing in here?, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you better get yourself straight before the press finds out"

Sesshomaru growled. The press could do nothing to him! "Watch what you say Inuyasha, its going to get you hurt or worse"

Inuyasha ignored his brother and shook his head. She was ruining everything! First she got him in trouble with his father, now she corrupted his brother.

Inuyasha was furious. "You see! That bitch has got you all fucked up, you're going to lose everything, your reputation and respect you worked so hard for, for that?

How many times will he have to hear that? "Look Inuyasha, don't try and be the concerned brother now, what I do is my business and my problems I will handle myself, now move so I can go"

Inuyasha stepped to the side still shaking his head. She had to go now. He had met with a girl named Kikyo a while ago at the club, they liked each other a lot and she shared a dislike for Hanyous as well. He flipped out his cell phone and called her up.

"Hey baby" she cooed.

"Hey babe, I need your help with something" he said.

From the way he sounded on the phone she knew she was going to like it. "Whatever it is I'll help"

0o0

Kagome stared ruthlessly at Miroku after he opened the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had a birthmark along his shoulder. He wore loose pants and his hair was messy. They had gotten back together. When? Sango was only gone for 2, 3 days. Maybe Sango didn't hate him as much as she thought but Kagome would surely pick up where she left off.

Miroku was so happy not to even notice Kagome's anger. "She took me back Kags, I didn't think she would but she did!"

Kagome said nothing.

Miroku was instantly concerned. "Hey Kagome what's the matter"

Her hand was a blur as she slapped Miroku across the face, hitting him as hard as she did Sesshomaru. He doubled back, he was surprised as hell. The hit didn't hurt as much as he thought it should have though, he had enough of slaps from Sango and she wasn't a light handed woman. What was she still doing anyway?

"What the hell did you do that for Kagome" He didn't sound angry at all just surprised.

"You were my friend and you lied to me" tears brimmed her eyes. "You lied to me, for _him_"

Miroku instantly knew who _he_ was and it pained him as her friend to see her so deeply hurt. "Kagome whatever Sesshomaru did, I will not take up for him, but I am your friend and I would never do anything to hurt you" he grabbed for her hands.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome ran her shaking hand through her hair. "He used me, and you fed me those lies about him, he doesn't like me, he gets off with making woman feel like shit about themselves" she wiped her tears.

_I'm going to beat your ass Sesshomaru!_ "Come inside Kagome we can talk about what happened" he motioned inside. He could feel her power tickling on his skin dangerously close. She was so angry that she didn't notice it.

"I don't want to speak with you ever; and I want to speak with Sango…Alone" her voice cold.

Right on cue Sango came bouncing around the corner humming a tune but she skidded to a halt as she looked at the state Kagome was in and the red hand mark on Miroku's cheek. What was going on? Kagome had dried tears stained on her cheek and her eyes were slightly red from crying her eyes out. She was going to beat the hell out of Miroku if he had done something to her!

"Hey Kags" she quickly extended her hand out to Kagome's arm; Miroku shouted to her but was too late. Sango's hand was burned from Kagome's skin. She hissed and shot it back to her body.

Kagome didn't even know what happened until it was too late, she had her defenses up and she burned Sango's hand, she repeatedly apologized and went to Sango's aid, about to heal her hand. Miroku hand's shot out to block her way.

"Don't touch her!" he said in a tone that sounded so much like the others.

Sango stiffened and glared at Miroku then in pity at Kagome. Sango knew she didn't mean to burn her, she was gone for a while and she didn't know the bullshit Kagome was going through.

"Kagome he didn't mean it" knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Miroku slowly turned around. He was so worked up about protecting Sango that he didn't even realize what he had said. Kagome stared at him wide eyed and hurt. He swallowed.

He extended his hand. "Kagome I didn't-

Kagome shot out of the hallway, her black her wild about in the wind. She quickly descended the stairs and burst through the doors to the lobby. Everyone stared at her as she ran for the door. _They hate me!_ She opened the double doors colliding with two guys as they fell to the ground she quickly got up.

Tears clouded her vision but she kept running. She heard her name being called over and over as she ran nonstop to nowhere.

* * *

DON'T HATE ME LOL but i just had to be an evil person and make this happen. sorry **lady of gods** but i had to break them up. i had gotten reviews of how sweet and cute they were together, but hey isn't that how relationships work sometimes? but really dont hate me lol i am cupid with this keyboard! i will make up the mess i have made and maybe get them right on track...just maybe MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tune in next time for a new chapter of Love Me For Me! chapter 10

Sesshomaru's Miko


	10. better here than there revised!

I know this is last minute but i added a new scene onto chapter ten. I get reviews acking to make my chapters a little bit longer so here you go something else to ponder over. the new scene 0o0 in bold letter's you don't have to read it if you don't i can just put it into italics for my next chapter...so here it is.

Remember. **0o0 new scene!!**

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inu was staring at each other for what seemed like hours. He had just spent the last hour explaining everything to his father, the truth from when he first kissed her, the accident, to the date and fight, then to when she spent the night in his room and when he had broken it off with Kagome this morning.

From the knowing look in his father's face he knew that he was boiling. Inu folded his hands and sighed heavily.

"You know you're in deep shit" Inu said shaking his head. "She should have purified you on the spot"

_I know the repercussions of my decisions._ "I already know that" he hesitated. "I…" Talking to his father wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

"Just spit it out Sesshomaru" Inu urged.

He glared. "I…I have feelings towards her…but" Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. "I can't risk everything I have built just to be with her"

Inu slightly understood his predicament, just slightly. "That's a bit strange; you were the one that never cared about what people think"

"Don't patronize me, father" Sesshomaru growled.

"Look, what you did was not really the smart thing to do in the first place, Kagome is very fragile even though she doesn't look so on the outside" Inu paused and suddenly smiled.

"What" Sesshomaru didn't like the smirk on his face, not one bit.

"I was wondering will you mate-

Sesshomaru suddenly shook his head and stood out of his seat. "No"

"Why not, I'm eight hundred years old and I don't have any grandchildren yet and your mother would love to have little ones running around" He said.

"Well mother can have more children of her own, I'm not mating any woman and I definitely don't want to have children" Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

Inu ignored him. "So how did this happen, how did my son fall in love with such a unique woman as Kagome?"

"I don't love her, it's just a feeling I get when I'm around her" _She's not like any other woman I've met._

Inu smiled. "I see, well apologize to her and **talk to her**, maybe she will understand where you are coming from"

"Hn" Sesshomaru sat down in the leather chair and sighed.

Inu went back to his eat and poured him and Sesshomaru some sake and before he sat down, the door to his study burst open. Miroku clad in only jeans and a tank top rushed in along with Sango who was holding her hand. Tears filled Sango's eyes and Miroku was angry as hell.

"MrTashioweneedyourhelpitsaboutkagomesheranoffandidon'tknowwheresheisgoingbecauseshehasnootherplacetostayandifshegetshurtidontknowwhatimgoingtodo…please help" She said.

Sesshomaru and Inu just stared at her not hearing a thing she said.

"Okay now what is going on" Inu grabbed Sango by the shoulders and led her to the large couch. "Just sit down till you catch your breath"

Sango snapped. "I don't want to sit down" She slapped Inu's hand away. "We need to go find Kagome"

Sesshomaru stood up quickly. "What do you mean go find her?"

Miroku was angry but he tried hard not to show it. "She ran off after she accidentally burned Sango's hand and I said something that cause her to run off"

"She burned you?" Inu asked Sango.

Sesshomaru stared coldly at Miroku. "What exactly did you say to her?"

Miroku stared at him with a matching stare. "It was a mistake, though I'm sure what you have done and said to her was not accidental"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Miroku. But he said nothing. Did she really run off because of what happened?

"Everybody calm down and give me an explanation." Inu voice boomed.

Sango wiped her tears. "I'm not sure I was getting dressed when Miroku answered the door and when I came out she was angry out of this world but I scented she was mostly scared and confused."

Miroku sat by Sango and caressed her hand. "When I answered the door I could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. She slapped me and she accused me of siding with Sesshomaru, lying to her just to get them together. I tried to convince her to come inside but she only wanted to talk to Sango, she said she didn't want to be my friend anymore that was when the whole thing with Sango's hand happened."

Sango spoke up. "I told her he didn't mean it but she ran and we chased after her but we lost her when she ran out the mansion and then she disappeared."

The whole time Sesshomaru said nothing and that Miroku even angrier. Miroku stood up and walked straight up to Sesshomaru. "Do you not even care about her?"

Sesshomaru stared at Miroku and turned away. H didn't have to explain himself to Miroku. They were friends but Miroku will need to keep his business to himself. Sesshomaru walked over and drunk the rest of his sake…thinking.

"Asshole, you have no respect for her" Miroku turned around and within seconds he felt himself pinned to the wall, deadly claws around his neck.

Sesshomaru looked as calm as ever but from Miroku's point of view his eyes were tinted slightly red and Sesshomaru fangs were sharper. "You have no clue what is going on, and yet you insult me, do not do it again"

Sesshomaru dropped Miroku and walked back to his chair but he didn't sit down. "I will find her"

Miroku held on to his throat. "Like hell you will, I don't want her hurting anymore by you, Sesshomaru. You're my friend and all but she is too."

Inu walked between the two. "Miroku take your mate and go to your room, I will call you if I find any news on Kagome."

"Hell no! Kagome-

Inu glared at him. Miroku started muttering and went to the door, holding it open for Sango. He took one last cold look at Sesshomaru and left closing the door behind him. Inu turned around and went to his phone and dialed a number. Sesshomaru waited patiently.

"Hello detective" He looked at Sesshomaru. "One of my residents has run off and we are trying drastically to find her, yes, her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is short in height; she has very long black hair and blue eyes. She is half demon, no she is not a threat to any of us, she is my daughter in law and I wish to see her here unharmed and in one piece."

"Daughter in law" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Just exaggeration" Inu waved his hand. "Sesshomaru I do not want you searching for her, if the police finds her I will speak with her personally"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "If I wish to find her then I will"

"She needs her space if she comes back on her own or by police you will give her just that" he checked his watch. "I have to meet Izaiyo for dinner…behave"

Inu opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Sesshomaru still in the room. Sesshomaru kept his place gazing. What the hell could she be thinking running off like this? She had no place to stay. He walked to his father's desk, and pressed redial.

"Detective this is Sesshomaru Tashio, any news you have on Kagome Higurashi comes to me first… Do you understand? Do not disobey me or else" He hung up and walked out of his father's study. Instead of taking the elevator to his floor he took the stairs down to the lobby. When he rounded the corner, Rin was outside her room talking to a dark haired woman. When he kept walking paying no attention to them, Rin called out.

"Hey Sesshy, I have someone I want you to meet." She said loudly, People turned around.

Sesshomaru turned around and growled. "Do not call me that"

Rin ignored him and pointed to her friend. "This is Kikyo, Kikyo this is Sesshomaru Tashio"

"Hello, She has told me so much about you" Kikyo held out her hand.

Sesshomaru stared at her. "What can she say about me, I don't know her" he said plainly.

Kikyo giggled and Rin anger heated. Sesshomaru looked more closely at Kikyo. She had the same dark hair as Kagome's but not as thick as her hers and her eyes were brown and yet they looked similar to each other. Rin caught his close inspection and she curled her hand into a fist but she didn't do anything.

"Sesshomaru we have a lot more in common than you think maybe we should double date with Kikyo and her boyfriend Inuyasha." Rin said.

"You are dating my idiot brother" Sesshomaru asked not really surprised.

Kikyo waved her hand. "My yasha baby is not an idiot, by the way I have to leave now I don't want him waiting up for me, and it was nice meeting you Sesshomaru Tashio"

Kikyo walked off and Sesshomaru turned around the same time fishing his keys from his pocket. Rin let out a squeak and her heels clicked along the tiled floor running to his side. Sesshomaru growled in frustration. This is simply annoying.

"What do you want, Rin" He stopped in front of his car.

Rin batted her eyelashes. "I wanted to apologize for what happened last night, and I want you to give me a second chance"

"There is no chance of us being together _ever_, now leave me alone before I have you thrown out for harassment" he entered his car and started the ignition.

Rin stuck her head in through the window. "You might not like me now but the relationship between you and that thing will never be and when you realize that I will be waiting"

Before Rin fully pulled her head out the window, he stomped on the brakes and Rin screamed almost being dragged along the car, she quick stepped back and lost her balance landing a puddle of mud.

"You bastard!"

0o0

Kagome stepped out of the shower pulling on the robe that was placed in the room. She slipped on the comfortable slippers and walked downstairs. She pulled the robe tighter and walked into the comfortable and bright kitchen where the old lady who forced her into the house rummaged through the refrigerator. Kagome treaded lightly but made herself known as she stood quietly by the doorway. The short old woman turned around with her hand full of food and placed it on the counter.

"Are you hungry dear, I'm going to make you my special recipe" She said turning again.

Kagome hadn't said a word ever since she had run from the mansion. She only cried and kept running and then it had started to rain. She walked for what seemed like an hour completely soaked, her long hair was practically swimming on her skin and she shivered in her tank top and shorts. She had finally come across the old woman crossing the street with a huge umbrella. Kagome kept walking until she felt the rain stop above her and she looked up, the umbrella above her and the firm grip on her arm, she turned and the old woman smiled guiding Kagome to her house. They had not said one word to each other.

"Are you allergic to any thing I should know about?" The woman asked adjusting the eye patch over her eye.

Kagome shook her head. "You can sit down, you're a guest here not a prisoner" the woman finally faced Kagome and began to chop the potatoes.

"What is your name" she expertly sliced the knife without looking at her hand.

She waited. "Kagome"

"Ah, such a pretty name… my name is Kaede" she smiled. For such an old lady she had most of her teeth.

"Tell me Kagome what you were doing in the middle of the rain" Kagome dropped the potatoes in the pot to boil and peeled the onion.

Kagome didn't know whether or not to be talking to Kaede about her business but she had a feeling that the old woman was harmless and a bit too nice. Kagome scooted closer and cleared her throat.

"I ran away from my home…well it's not my home just a place I stay" she said.

"Hmmm. I see are you in some kind of trouble" Kaede grabbed a smaller knife and chopped the onions.

Kagome waved her hands. "No, no I'm not on the run or anything, I just did something that harmed my friend and things just got out of hand"

"Well if this friend is truly a friend, she would forgive you…right" Kaede wiped the knife and began chopping again.

"It's more complicated than that" Kagome grabbed the glass of tea Kaede had place before her.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it then its fine" Kaede placed the onions aside.

Kagome nibbled her lip. "Are you married?"

Kaede chuckled. "Why yes I was at the time my husband died many years ago. In the war"

"Oh I'm sorry I asked" Kagome slumped.

"It is okay, it was long ago I have forgotten the pain and moved on, it is what he would have wanted me to do"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is the name of your male friend" Kaede stopped and sat on her own stool.

"What…how…can you read my mind?" Kagome asked suddenly embarrassed.

Kaede laughed. "No I am woman, old I may be but I know when a woman is hurting…and scared."

Kagome slumped. "It's that obvious"

"Tell me about him" She tapped the table.

Kagome figured it wouldn't hurt anything; she didn't know anything about her. so she wouldn't tell the old woman much she just needed any type of advice from anyone right about now. But Kagome wanted to know something first.

"What do you think of Hanyou's" Kagome asked.

Kaede looked at Kagome silently and smiled her wide grin. "I know you are Hanyou Kagome, I can sense the demon in you as well as the miko side of you but there is not an ounce of evil your body, I am a priestess as well but too old in my age to protect myself, and it is not my right to judge a person or demon by their heritage"

For the first time in hours Kagome smiled. She just had a new best friend. "As for the guy I'm not sure he would want me to tell you his name because he is some important guy with his foot up his you- know-what"

Kaede nodded. "So what happened between you two?"

Kagome began her story. "The first time I met him he was this cold and arrogant guy that looked down on everybody liked he was Kami or something. Then within a day or two the whole mean guy act turned around and he was caring and sweet, then he took me out to dinner and things like that but it hasn't been easy between us and then he just dumped me"

"I hurt my best friend by mistake and now I don't know what to do" Kagome placed her head into her hands.

"Your friend will forgive you as for the young man, he cares for you, it says much in his action's than his words" Kaede said.

"Well dumping me isn't the way to go and I **want him **to tell me how he feels"

Kaede grabbed Kagome's hand and held it. "Confront him and tell him how _you_ feel, you may stay here until you get the courage to go back…for the time being you may help me with this food my hands are not what they used to be" Kagome laughed and slid out of her chair.

**0o0**

Almost after three hours of filing papers and calling to schedule appointments at his home, Sesshomaru finally returned to his father mansion. Kagome was still on his mind, he had hoped that she returned. He knew that she hadn't, she wouldn't want to come back after what he had done and what was said. He walked through the lobby, the few people staring at him as he walked to the elevator.

Sesshomaru held the bridge of his nose, he was so tired. The only thing he wanted to do was have a drink and sleep. That was the case until he smelled someone familiar, very familiar. Sesshomaru heard the small ding and rudely brushed past the couple in front of him. He followed the scent to his father's study. Sesshomaru's body heated and his claws lengthened. He opened the door, his father's standing to his feet with a bewildered expression and the dark haired man stared calmly at his feet.

"What a pleasure to see you Sesshomaru" Naraku said.

Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku by the collar and punched him. Naraku fell to the ground and smirked. "What the hell did I tell you?"

"Is that how you treat all your guests" Naraku stood and wiped the blood from his mouth with a tissue.

Sesshomaru started forward cracking his knuckles. Inu jumped up to stop Sesshomaru. He knew his son was out for blood. Literally.

"Son, calm down!" Inu grabbed Sesshomaru by the shoulders.

Sesshomaru ignored him and ducked pass his father. He grabbed Naraku by the collar again and swung him hard into the wall nearly cracking it. Sesshomaru pinned Naraku in place. "I told you not to come an inch within this place, do you wish to die?"

Naraku laughed. He was not scared at all. "You do not scare me Sesshomaru, although you do the job quite well"

A small grin appeared on Sesshomaru's face but it disappeared quickly. "It seems I will have to change that"

Sesshomaru curled his hand into a fist ready to pummel Naraku through the wall but a sharp pain cut into his side. He looked down and blinked in shock. Naraku had stabbed him but it wasn't with a knife. It looked somewhat like a tentacle, something unnatural. Sesshomaru dropped Naraku and stepped back, he should already feel the effects of his skin being renewed but the process felt altered, slowed somewhat.

"See, Sesshomaru you can bully everyone around." Naraku fixed his suit. "But not me"

Inu was silent, shocked at what he just witnessed. He had thought that Naraku was half demon, half human but what he just saw was impossible, No one possessed such abnormal characteristics as this.

Sesshomaru was not fazed by the Hanyou. "What the hell are you anyway?"

"That doesn't matter, but I can tell you this If I wish to pursue Kagome you will not stop me" His eyes flickered. "Although it was not the reason I had come by, I wish to pay half of the damages to the restaurant…it was half of my fault too."

Sesshomaru held onto his bleeding side. There wasn't pain just annoyance that the damn thing hadn't healed yet. He knew Naraku just wanted to snoop around and talk to Kagome, try and ease her around his fingers. Not going to happen.

"You don't need to pay anything, get out and don't come back or the next time I see you I will not hesitate to kill you" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Naraku tilted his head and smiled evilly. "Do you feel for the Miko? A hanyou? Maybe I need to push my efforts for Kagome"

Sesshomaru growled. His eyes reddening.

Inu stepped in. "Naraku now is not the best time to discuss this problem we have more things that need to be dealt with. I will receive half of the money from you in a couple of days, please leave"

Naraku was not that stupid to go back talk to lord Inu Tashio but he did let hid displeasure be known. He bowed low and walked slowly to the door. He turned around and eyed Sesshomaru's wound. "Don't worry; it will heal in a couple of days…Oh and when she returns tell her to give me a call" Then he left.

Sesshomaru glared at his father. "You told him!"

Inu shook his head. "I have not said a word, he could have sensed she wasn't here, he may have remembered her scent is all"

Sesshomaru sat down heavily in the chair. He removed his jacket, the white shirt stained in blood. There was a wide gash just below his rib. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and fingered at a black substance on the edges of the wound. He brought his fingers up to his nose and smelled the tangy liquid.

Inu narrowed his eyes as well. "Poison"

Sesshomaru was confused but he didn't let his father see it. "I thought our family was immune from it"

"Apparently I thought so as well, it won't kill you but it will dull some of your senses" Inu handed Sesshomaru a towel. "You better be careful Sesshomaru, I do not know what that was a minute ago but it is far from just being a half demon"

_He wants Kagome._ "I will be fine…I will go in search for Kagome tomorrow I cannot wait any longer for harm to come to her, if she refuse I will force her here."

Inu raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure that is a good idea"

Sesshomaru began to walk out of the door. "Better here than there"

**0o0**

* * *

here we go sorry many people thought the chap was short but i added a new scene isn't that great! sorry for the last minute change though completely sorry!!

Sesshomaru's Miko


	11. Not expected

Yaya i have 104 reviews i feel so proud!! thank you reviewers for the encouragement. I have a new story Unecpected i think you will like as well... here's chapter 11 Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

He wants Kagome. "I will be fine…I will go in search for Kagome tomorrow I cannot wait any longer for harm to come to her, if she refuse I will force her here."

_Inu raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure that is a good idea"_

_Sesshomaru began to walk out of the door. "Better here than there"_

0o0

Kagome woke up in the small comfortable bed that Kaede had made for her. She curled into the soft sheets and smiled. She felt lighter somehow and bit…giddy. She rose up from her bed and she smelled the faint scent of eggs and grits. Kagome got up and put on the slippers Kaede had given to her. She went downstairs and there was the old woman over the stove humming to the radio.

"Good morning, child" She said.

Kagome was confused. How did she know I was here? Kagome sat at the table.

"You heard me?" She asked.

Kaede brought a plate of sausages, eggs, grits, and toast to Kagome who looked hungrily at the food. Kaede smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Yes. Kagome I sensed you before you came downstairs:" Kaede was washing the dishes.

"Oh, I can do that when I'm done" Kagome said. She didn't want to be living off the kind woman doing nothing.

Kaede continued. "That's fine I have been living by myself for a very long time it isn't much work. Just go ahead and finish your food."

Kagome nodded and did as she said. The food was delicious and Kagome was stuffing it down her face like it was no tomorrow. Kaede had walked off somewhere in the house and Kagome was left alone to her incredible feast. When Kagome finished she was full and bursting with energy. She went upstairs to find Kaede.

"Kaede?" She yelled through the hallway.

After a few minutes of silence Kaede came from her room fully dressed for the outdoors. "You're finished already"

"Yes…uh you're going somewhere?" Kagome asked.

Kaede smiled. Just a few errands I have to run, would you like to go?" She asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I have no clothes with me" Which was true.

Kaede squinted her eyes. "All the more reason for you to come"

Kaede waved a hand at Kagome for her to come and then she turned back into her room. Kagome hesitated before she went into the room. She stopped at the doorway and stared in awe at the beautiful room. The space was at least three times bigger than hers and there was a large canopy bed almost as big as Sesshomaru's. It was definitely too big for Kaede's small frame. Transparent drapes covered the windows and beautiful furniture lined the walls. The main thing that caught Kagome's attention was the large vanity near the bathroom door.

Kagome fingered the design and a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. The beautiful design was made from real wood, a dark red color that smelled exquisite.

"You like it" Kaede said from the closet.

Kagome said without turning around. "Where did you get this?"

Kaede stood next to Kagome. "My husband made it, just before he died. There was a tree where we used to live and I would water it and sit next to it just to smell the wood. He knew I loved that tree to death so when I was off he cut it down and carved it. When I came home there it was sitting in this exact same place. The last gift he had given me."

Kagome smiled. Kaede was so in love. Kagome was curious to know more about their relationship but she didn't want to be nosy. Kagome ran her hand over the wood one more time before she caught sight of something white in Kaede's hand.

"What is that?"

Kaede seemed to have come out of her daze. "Oh! You may wear this until we get you some more clothes"

Kaede handed her the clothing and it turned out to be a plum colored dress. The sleeves stopped at the elbows and collar folded bringing more to the dress than simplicity. Kagome was speechless this dress in fact very old but it still held a significance in Kaede's life.

"I can't wear this Kaede" She said.

Kaede waved her hand. "Nonsense I can't wear it anymore so I'm giving it to you"

"You can't give this to me I know this dress is important to you wouldn't keep it if it wasn't" Kagome pressed.

Kaede moved to the door. "The dress is yours Kagome I will be waiting for you down stairs" Kaede shut the door before Kagome had a chance to say anything else.

Kagome sighed and left the room and took a shower.

Kaede was sitting down in the living room sipping on her a cup of tea. The television was on but she wasn't really watching it. She was thinking of the young woman upstairs. Kagome was very much like Kaede when she was young like that. The need to love someone, anyone to shield the pain in her life. Kaede found that in Hiraku, a man that had come to her village but he wasn't really a man, he was a demon. The species that she was trained to kill.

Hiraku was a hard faced warrior, a rebel in his time. He had the skin of wheat and hair as black as night. His dark eyes were the color of warm chocolate and the moment she saw him she fell in love. Their village was in need of help and he was there although it took a large amount of proving he wouldn't hurt anyone, but in the end he was welcomed in the village, he was to finish his business and go.

But it never ended like that. She grew feelings for him he being the only male there that had a raw animalistic look to him, he was dangerous but yet she was drawn to him. That day when they first locked eyes was the ending of her life as a daughter to the most respectable family of the village. at that moment he chose to go the spring and bathe; she followed watching him, her heart pounding waiting to burst from her chest.

He called her name. A look from his dazzling eyes was all it took and before she knew it she was in the hot spring before him, in his arms. There she had her first kiss, her first _everything_. His touch was what she had craved for and it seemed he shared the same craving. There was a rustle in the leaves and he whipped her around covering her nakedness and he growled. Kaede caught the glimpse of her cousin staring wide eyed at them. Before she had a chance to explain, her cousin ran off and Kaede was banned from the village but she wasn't alone. Hiraku was there and he was still with her now.

"Ahem" The sound brought Kaede from her thoughts.

Kagome was at the archway fumbling with the dress. "I think your size is too small"

Kaede laughed. Knowing Kagome was trying to get her chance out of the dress. It fit perfect for her frame. "Try again, Kagome"

Kagome sighed and stood still while Kaede looked over the dress. The dress was nice really but she just can't take the lady's clothes!

"Kagome the dress is beautiful on you, your hips bring it out more in a sexy way" Kaede said.

Kagome laughed. _Kaede just said sexy?_ "My hips are ridiculous I can never fit a size five pair of jeans"

Kaede chuckled. "A lot of woman would go crazy for your shape Kagome. I like to believe that male of yours does too"

Kagome blushed. "So where to first?"

"First we get your clothes-

"You do not need to buy me anything I can go and get clothes from my room and come back" Kagome said quickly.

"Do you really want to go back?" Kaede asked. She knew Kagome wasn't ready to face her problems. "We can go now and get them"

Kagome weighed the decision of her answer. She wouldn't mind if Kaede came with her but what if Sesshomaru was there? She couldn't face him just yet. But she didn't want to mooch off Kaede either and if she was to go back. What if he made her stay or worse follow her here? She made her decision.

"Only two days worth of clothes, by that time I should be ready to go back home" Kagome gave up.

"Good" Kaede walked to the door. "You're driving"

0o0

Sesshomaru was slowly coming to. He was laying flat on his stomach having no clue where the hell he was. The only thing he knew was that he was naked…in a bed. He shot up his long silver hair all over him. _What the hell_? He stood up and looked in front of him. This is my room but…

He heard a soft moan behind him and suddenly prayed to the gods that it wasn't who he thought it was. He turned and his heart began beating in dread. There on his bed was Rin. She was asleep but naked as well. How did… He sat down heavily on the bed running his hand through his hair. How did it come to this? He didn't even remember seeing her yesterday. Rin moved again her leg brushing his skin. He wanted to kill her.

Sesshomaru tried to focus hard on what happened. Yesterday he had talked to his father and he left to go do some paperwork. He returned and Naraku was here. They got into a fight and… Sesshomaru shook his head; a fog temporarily blinded his sight. Had he been drugged? He had gone to the club and was drinking nonstop, the potency having some effect on him but not enough to make him not remember. Someone had come to talk to him…Someone.

He got up putting on his boxers that was on the floor. He yanked the covers off of Rin not even looking at her body. She woke up to the cold air, her sleepy eyes locked on him. She had the nerve to smile.

"Get out" He said.

She winced. "What do you mean get out" she said. A headache was rising.

"I will not tell you a second time" Sesshomaru picked up her clothes and threw it at her.

Rin looked at him. "What about last night"

Sesshomaru eyes glowed red and he barely restrained himself from beating the shit out of her. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't know what happened last night, when I do find out and I think you have something to do with it…I'm going to kill you, and it wont be quick"

Rin seemed to not be fazed by his threat but she was shaking. She quickly put on her clothes and grabbed her purse. She was about to say something to him but his glare stopped her. She quickly left the room.

What am I going to do now?

Rin was smiling all the way to her room door. Their plan went through and she earned something extra in the end. She closed her door and fell across her bed. What happened last night was the most…she didn't have the words for it. Sesshomaru was a _very_ skilled lover although he was a bit sluggish with the amount of drug she had given him but it paid off well.

She took out her cell phone and called up Kikyo.

"Did you get it" She said over the phone.

"That and so much more" Rin giggled.

"He's that good? Maybe I should try next time." She ignored Rin's growling. "Bring the video to me so I can hide it."

"Why give it to you?" Rin asked.

"Because dummy if Sesshomaru suspects something he's not going to question a girl he doesn't know"

She nodded it was true. "Okay I'll be at your place after I shower"

Rin ran off happily to her shower not realizing the fuel she was putting fire to.

2 days later

It was the end of the week and Kagome still hadn't returned. Sesshomaru sat in his office signing papers back and forth paying no mind to his secretary staring at him. _Where the hell is she?_ He slammed his hand on the desk and his secretary let out a loud shriek. He shoved the papers in her hand and he turned in his chair.

The door closed and he flipped out his phone.

"You haven't found anything yet?" He asked the lieutenant.

"No sir, the woman is proving hard to find, she may have left the city sir"

"She didn't leave. Look _harder_" he hung up.

Today was not going good for him. 2 days ago he had slept with that trash Rin and every chance she could get she would be all over him. He still didn't know what happened. It was only coming back to him in piece. That was then he knew he had been drugged. He had a feeling it was Rin but she had help from someone else as well. When he finds out whom all of them were going down.

Sesshomaru decided to leave work early; there was nothing much left that he had to do. He was riding home when he stopped at a stop light. He glanced to the left and turned his head his heart began beating in anticipation. There was Kagome walking down the street oblivious to the crowd of men looking at her. He growled and when the light turned green he quickly pulled over to the curb across the street from her.

As if knowing where he was she looked up straight at him, fear present in her eyes. _Don't run_. She backed away and ran from him. He cursed and followed pushing the people from his path. Kagome was quite a distance from him but he was closing in quick. She ran in to a store running for the back door. Sesshomaru gained speed and jumped landing on top of the building he jumped again and landed just in the back waiting for her to come through.

Within seconds the back door flew open and Kagome ran hard into him. He caught her and braced himself so he wouldn't fall. She thrashed her arms and kicked hard trying to make him drop her.

"Stop Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled.

She thrashed harder. "Let me go! Stop!"

Kagome elbowed him in the stomach and he only grunted. Kagome felt he loosened his grip and she took her chance. She hit him again with a bit of energy and he was stunned. She pried herself from his grip and ran. Sesshomaru was shocked that she just did that to him. He was getting angry at her behavior and when he saw that she tried to run her long black hair was the only thing that he saw and he grabbed it.

Kagome let out a loud yelp as she hit the ground falling in a puddle of dirty water ruining her white top. Sesshomaru didn't mean to pull hard on her hair. He just wanted to make her stop running from him. He walked up to her, the tears coming from her bright eyes.

"Come here" he apologetically holding out his hand.

Kagome moved from him and got up herself. She didn't look at him as she tried to cover her chest.

"Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull-"

"What do you want?" She practically yelled.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and Kagome stepped back into the wall. "Where have you been?"

Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes went ablaze. She stepped forward inches from his face. "None of your damn business" she said in a sneer.

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted over her wet face and rested on her lips. Lips that he long to kiss again. Kagome saw the heat in his eyes and backed away. She wanted to kiss him too but she couldn't…she wouldn't. He stepped forward. He missed her. He missed the way her lips curled when she smiled. The way her eyes brightened when she laughed. He moved even closer to her, his arm snaking around her waist, resting on the small of her back. Her beautiful warm skin.

He can't do this to me… he hates me. He is supposed to! Kagome's mind was going crazy. Her heart was going into overdrive and her skin was on fire. Nothing was telling her to stop this. Her mind, soul and body were screaming yes. She was more heartbroken than ever. Sesshomaru licked his lips, and Kagome turned to liquid. She moved first to him and swept her tongue over his lips, tasting him.

Sesshomaru leaned down and moved her closer to him as they kissed. A spark ignited in him and he felt like he was free. Free to do whatever his heart desired. But he knew that wasn't reality. He kissed her more passionately and she returned the same affection. Kagome's small hand crept up his chest and he purred in excitement; suddenly he was thrown back against the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me" She said softly

Sesshomaru tried to get to his feet but he slumped back down. What did she just do to him? He looked from the corners of his eyes and saw Kagome walk towards him her red bra visible through her wet top. She leaned over and pulled his jacket off his arms and put it on. She looked at him tears full in her eyes.

"What did you do to me?" He said coldly.

"Don't worry it will wear off in few minutes" She said. Kagome leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, tasting him thoroughly. She caressed his jaw and looked him square in the eyes.

"You hurt me" Tears fell down her dirty cheek. She got up and ran off unaware of the small piece of paper that fell from her pocket.

* * *

Well now i know i have a lot to write next chapter!! hope you enjoyed it! if you did review review! Chapter 12 coming soon.

Sesshomaru's Miko


	12. Surprise

Well people are really starting to like this story and only i will provide with the next chapters. I am happy with the reviews and i could not have felt this good if it were for the beautiful reviews. hope you haven't been waiting like crazy for me to hurry with a next chap!! So enjoy this chapter!!.

* * *

Within five minutes after Kagome had left, Sesshomaru could feel the nerves in his body coming back to life. Whatever she had done to him had made him feel uncomfortable and unguarded. He fixed his now wet jacket and turned to leave the alley. Something white stuck out against the ground. He bent down to pick it up. It was a small paper…A note written to Sango.

_Hey Sango I wanted to tell you that I'm okay and that I never meant to hurt you. I can't tell you where I am and I don't know when I would be coming back. I want you to tell Miroku that I'm sorry for what I had done and I hope we can be friends still. I can't give you an address but here is the phone number. I broke dropped my cell in a puddle when it rained._

_256-8752 _

_Whatever you do __DONOT SHOW THIS TO SESSHOMARU_

Sesshomaru folded the paper and put it in his breast pocket. She did not wish to see him? He now had a lead on how to find her and when he does. He will make sure she doesn't run from him again. Sesshomaru walked back to his car throwing glares at the people who stared at his appearance. All he could think about was that small piece of paper.

0o0

Kagome had looked every where for it. Where could it be! She searched her room, the bathroom and kitchen. Those were the only places that she had been to before going outside. Damn! Kagome slumped against the wall. _I must have dropped it when I was running from Sesshomaru._ Kagome was going back to the mansion and drop the letter off…In Sango's car. She hoped to the gods that Sesshomaru hadn't gotten a hold of it.

Kagome trudged upstairs in her room and slung the wet and stinky clothes off. Kaede wasn't home yet. So Kagome would tell her about what happened. After Kagome showered she put on a long t-shirt and shorts. Her wet hair she brushed and tied up. Kagome sighed as she fell on the bed. She was bored out of her mind. She glanced at the telephone that Kaede nicely decided to put in with her own line against Kagome's wishes.

Kagome smiled. That old woman had done so much for her yet Kagome didn't know how to repay her back. Her mind drifted off to Sesshomaru again and her skin was covered in goose bumps but not in a bad way. Everything he did set off a reaction inside her and she was afraid. She never loved another and here she was falling in love with Japan's most successful and fearful Inu Youkai. She doubted that he would feel that way after what happened between them.

But was that sparkle she saw in his eyes in the alley? Was he…happy to see her? Was he worried? She wanted to go another date with him so much. But after she freaked out last time all because of that girl that had arrived with Naraku…wait. Naraku. The hanyou Sesshomaru almost ripped to shreds... Kagome suddenly remembered every digit that was written on that paper. She reached for the phone then slammed it back down.

_Would he remember me?_ Maybe not it was one night. But she was convinced that she had made an impression on him that night including beating up his girlfriend. As Kagome reached to dial the second number the door rang and she sighed her socks treading silently on the plush carpet.

The door ranged again.

"Coming!" She said.

When she opened the door, her mouth dropped entirely not expecting to see the person in front of her.

0o0

Sesshomaru finished showering and wrapped a towel about his waist. His long hair was wet and plastered to his body like second skin. The small letter was on his desk near his phone. A call of importance he needed to make. He picked up his phone a dialed the lieutenant's number.

"Hello Mr. Tashio" He said in a chipper voice. _What did he need to be so happy for_?

"I have a phone number that I wan you to trace to an address" He said smoothly.

There was some fumbling around. "Yes Sir"

"256-8752 I would like the address today." Sesshomaru shook some of the wetness out of his hair.

There was a pause. "I'm sorry sir but the number may take until tomorrow, we don't know if it's listed or not."

"I want that address by 10:00 tonight or I will be up there tomorrow and handle whoever disobeyed me" Sesshomaru hung up the phone literally smelling the fear from lieutenant over the phone.

He dressed in a grey tank top and black gym pants. Although he didn't need a gym to stay fit, the clothes were deemed quite comfortable to him. He walked out of his room and knocked on his father's door.

"Come in" Inu yelled.

Sesshomaru made his way in and sat in a chair in front of his father's desk.

"I called you earlier; your secretary said you had left early." Inu said without looking up.

Sesshomaru leaned back. "I saw Kagome on my way home lucky for me I left from work"

Inu face brightened for a second then faltered. "Seeming as I don't sense her in the mansion, you seemed to have messed things up again."

She ran and I ran after her, we confronted her in the alley, we had a few words, then she paralyzed m and ran off" Sesshomaru sighed and decided to have a drink.

Inu relaxed. "She'll come back"

"She will… after I go and get her myself"

"What do you mean...have you found her?"

Sesshomaru sat down with his drink. "She dropped a letter addressed to her friend Sango and there was a phone number on it. I have the police tracing it now"

"Don't do anything stupid Sesshomaru, three strikes and your out" Inu gestured with a finger. "I'm sure she will be fine... hope with all your worrying that you haven't forgotten about the party tomorrow" Inu said knowing clearly he did.

Sesshomaru sighed. Every year His father's friend Muso and former business partner would host a party for the top three businesses in Japan. That included His father's company, his company and Muso's. Although Sesshomaru had no problem with Muso, it just so happens that Naraku is Muso's son and Sesshomaru did not have the time for Naraku's bull.

"I have not forgotten, the same time as always" Sesshomaru moved his fallen hair off his shoulders.

"Yes, and I know you wont bring a date so, I will see you there at an appropriate time, so do not be late" Inu sat back down I his chair as Sesshomaru left his office.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his room, discarded his clothing and walked stark naked to his door locking it. He didn't need something else to happen to him. He lay on his bed and he closed his eyes.

0o0

She blinked. The tall dark haired man smiled at her with a bouquet or roses. "Naraku" She stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Naraku handed her the roses and Kagome took them only to look right back at him. She had no idea how he knew where she was. No one knew. OH MAN!! She figured he had found the letter. Did he hand it over to Sesshomaru?

"I saw you walking while I was at work, you know the tall building down the street" He gestured behind him.

Kagome laughed nervously. I didn't…notice that before" _still doesn't tell me why you are here._

"I stopped by the manor to see if you were okay but you weren't there, is this your home?" He knew it wasn't. The old woman was gone off somewhere.

"Oh my grandmother is gone off right now" She hoped he couldn't scent she was lying. She placed the roses in an empty vase she now held in her hand.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He said.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was just… come in and have a seat. I'm going to go put these in some water." She ran off and Naraku sat down on the cheap sofa that smelled of old mildew. He hated the smell of old human life.

"Would you like something to drink?" She called from the kitchen.

No that is fine" He didn't want to be here long; the old woman would be back soon.

Kagome came back and smiled faintly. She wasn't in the least bit comfortable that he showed up unannounced which made her feel like he had been watching her. "Kagome"

She looked at Naraku. "Yes"

"I said have you talked to Sesshomaru lately"

"Umm I haven't seen him in almost a week…why" She sat next to him.

"I just assumed you two were together, the way he acted at the restaurant" he leaned back and crossed his legs.

"No we were never together-

"Because you are hanyou, right?" Kagome didn't say anything. "Sesshomaru has a great dislike for hanyou, kagome. His work and reputation is what he desires. Maybe there will be someone else for you"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess" Naraku was right. Sesshomaru was too hung up in his title that he wouldn't have anytime for anyone.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow" He said standing making his way to the door.

"I don't think I should be dating right now" She said opening the door.

He chuckled. "Not a date. A friend of mine is having a little get together tomorrow night, I'm sure you have nothing else to do, plus this would give us a chance to become better friends"

Kagome smiled. He just wants to be friends with me. She thought harder. _We are both hanyou so we can relate more to each other with our problems. _She nibbled on her bottom lip before smiling again.

"Sure! What time?" she didn't have anything to wear.

"9:00 sharp. I do not like to be late"

Kagome nodded and they said their goodbyes. Kagome closed the door oblivious to Naraku's devious smile. She dropped on the couch and sighed. She should have felt willing to go with him. He was her own kind and she could actually like him. If she tried. But no matter how hard she fought a certain silver haired Inu youkai pooped into her head. With a loud groan she fell deeper onto the couch.

Kaede came in through the door with a worried look on her face, she called out for Kagome. Kagome's head pooped up with her hair tousled over her face.

"Child you had me worried!" Kaede said rushing over to the couch.

Kagome tossed her long around back. "Why, I've been here all day"

"There was a man here, was he not" Kaede asked seriously.

"Yea he was a friend, but if you don't want any-

Kaede shook her head "whoever it was kagome he is dangerous, did you not sense it" Kagome nibbled her lip again.

Come to think about it his aura did seem a bit _naughty_ but Naraku can't be that way maybe he just had a bad childhood and was tainted somehow. Kagome shook her head and put her hands on Kaede's shoulder.

"Kaede Naraku is okay, he is hanyou too and I trust him plus we are just friends, he invited to a get together with a couple of his friends tomorrow, no harm will come to me"

Kaede took a moment to answer. That aura was not natural of anything she had ever detected. The smell of the one called Naraku made shivers run down her spine and it was not anything good. But the desperate look on Kagome's face brought her out of her thinking. She would just agree with Kagome on this but she would have to watch the Naraku person if he ever come about.

"That man, my dear child is no hanyou at least a normal one….if he is as you say then I will not worry as much but I do wish you be careful around him" Kaede said with a nod of her head.

"Okay, are you hungry?" Kaede shook her head. "No I already ate a sandwich before I left"

Kagome nodded and looked at the time; she at least had about three hours to go before all the stores closed. Kagome talked to Kaede for a bit before she went upstairs and took the unused money she had in her pocket before she had left the manor. She pulled on her shoes and jacket and then left the small house.

The next day….

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were sitting in the lobby waiting for their mother and father. Sesshomaru was calmly looking about while Inuyasha stared at him. Inuyasha hadn't said a word to him since he found out that he had slept with Kagome and Sesshomaru was satisfied that he didn't have to listen to his arrogant brother.

As usual Inu and Izaiyo came out of the elevator radiating in power and beauty. Sesshomaru stood and fixed his tux. Inuyasha flowed behind and Miroku was talking to Sesshomaru.

"You haven't found out where she lives yet" he asked.

"The police are worthless in trying to find missing persons" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"At least she's safe…I just want to apologize before she thinks of ducking out the city" Miroku sighed. He wished he could have brought Sango but she had refused and told him to go ahead and have some fun.

Sesshomaru didn't even think of bring anyone or female along. He always for the past five years attended Muso's events single. Although letting it known he did not want to be bothered that didn't stop the single women at the party from crowding his breathing space. Sesshomaru heard the hurried tacking on the floor of what sounded like heels. He turned and immediately his head began to pound.

There looped around Inuyasha's arm was Rin. She wore a short dress that had no sleeves and a devilishly low cut front. She said a few words to Inuyasha and they both laughed. Sesshomaru stopped and they both looked up at him.

"What are you doing here" He growled.

"I'm Inuyasha's date for tonight and I know Muso Utahan for the past ten years of my life, he would be joyful to see me!" She said happily.

Sesshomaru turned around walking. "Just stay out of my way"

They aboard the limo, Sesshomaru was far away from Rin as possible but she silently insisted on sitting next to him. Miroku laughed at him but he received a dangerous glare. Inuyasha was texting on his phone at an impossible speed. Inu and Izaiyo was speaking in the traditional language of their species although Sesshomaru knew every word of it, he didn't like the subject he was hearing them speak about.

Finally after almost an hour away from their manor, the limo stopped at another manor that was surrounded by trees. Everyone stepped out and admired the beauty of the external space. Muso had changed everything in the last year. There was a large fountain in front of his home, with a large stretch of green vivid grass that shined in the full moon.

Inu and Izaiyo went ahead and so did Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin. Sesshomaru stayed back not knowing why. He gazed at the moon and it instantly reminded him of Kagome's smooth pale skin. If only he wished. She was here tonight.

* * *

ope you liked the chapter and i know i did a lot of talking in this chapter and it was as long as you would like but my brain fuzzes out on me. So i will come out with the next chapter soon.

Sesshomaru's Miko


	13. The mysterious Muso

decided to do another chapter today and hope you enjoy it didn't get much reveiws the last chapters so i know now it wasn't much but this should tie you over for the time being.

* * *

Kagome was in awe as the limo stopped in front of the large manor. Beautiful flowers were in night bloom, a massive yet elegant fountain adorned the lawn and Kagome instantly fell in love with the large koi pond far left of the manor. Her door jerked opened and she jumped in fright. She completely forgot that they stopped.

Naraku held out his perfect tan hand and Kagome slipped out of the limo, the few people that had walked out from their cars paused and began to whisper. Kagome's first thought that it was the dress she bought but she knew it all too well. A cold hand pressed on her naked back. Naraku smiled, his eyes black in the night.

"No one will bother you here. I am quite known and it would be foolish of anyone to bring harm to you" After Kagome nodded he led the way to the door.

0o0

Inside Sesshomaru was trying the up most care not to strangle the wits out of Rin, wherever he went, she was there hanging on to him by the arm. Whenever a female came within an inch of him Rin growled pathetically but was able to ward them off. Right now he would take a whole flock of females instead of being next to her.

"So how are you enjoying your evening Sesshomaru?" A deep voice sounded from behind him.

Sesshomaru turned and met the smiling face of Muso. Muso was of course older than Sesshomaru but he had a young look and athletic build to his nature. He was the same height as Sesshomaru but that was where the comparison ended. Muso had long blond hair and very bright brown eyes that almost matched the color of his skin. His grey tuxedo complimented his tanned skin.

"Besides being annoyed to the end of my wits, my evening is somewhat satisfied" Sesshomaru sipped his drink.

"Somewhat…with such a lovely thing like Rin on your arm you should be more than 'somewhat satisfied'" Muso laughed at the look on Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "You two are more than just friends I presume?"

Muso waved a hand. "The time I met Rin was far from a fresh flower, I had some play time with her before she got greedy for more meat" Muso sipped.

A delicious scent filled his noise and a sudden yearning jolted Muso's senses. What is this scent? He wondered. He turned around and sniffed in the air. His eyes directed towards the door and Muso gave a evil smirk. He did not ever like seeing his son Naraku but the beauty that hung onto his arm was very _eye-catching._

"Now a piece of _that_ Sesshomaru may after all brighten my day" Muso motioned to the door.

Sesshomaru turned in the direction Muso waved towards. When he saw Kagome walk in with Naraku something in him shattered and so did the glass in his hand. Muso looked at him in amusement.

"_You_ know the young woman, frankly I didn't know you had a thing for half breeds Sesshomaru" Muso handed him a towel to dry his hand. "Although I don't mind one bit to have her in my bed"

Sesshomaru growled. "You will watch what you say about her" He left the smirking Muso and stalked directly to Naraku and Kagome.

Sesshomaru felt an unbearable anger seep through him. She was with Naraku, that fucking half breed. Sesshomaru loosed the tie around his neck ready to do some massive damage to Muso's son. Just when his anger cracked through his brain at the highest level, Kagome looked at him, truly at him and smiled. The anger Sesshomaru felt towards her decreased but did not cease and for once since she had arrived he looked at her.

The dress she wore was sinfully short but in no way did it look offending on her. The scarlet colored dress had long sleeves and stopped a few inches above her knees. Sesshomaru knew she was comfortable because in no way did she seem crammed in her dress. That long raven hair he craved to touch was tousled in waves that stopped to her mid back. not a single hair graced her pale creamy legs.

Knowing how good she looked to him made him even angrier. He didn't know whether or not Naraku touched what was his.

"Sesshomaru…I didn't know you were here" She said excitedly.

What was she excited for? "What are you doing here…with him, Kagome" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Do not talk as if I am not here dog" Naraku snarled.

Sesshomaru viciously snarled and stepped forward. Immediately Kagome wedged herself between the two with her back pressed against Sesshomaru but she suddenly regretted her decision to step forward. A strong arm wrapped about her waist and she was pulled backwards against Sesshomaru's chest. She caught herself about to meld into his hold but doubled at the hard look on Naraku's face.

"Sess…Sessho let me go!" She said trying to move his tight hold.

"No" Sesshomaru turned away from Naraku. "I have matters to discuss with you"

"Well I don't! Now let me go!" She wiggled as he took her outside far from the loud music and cheery atmosphere.

Sesshomaru lightly set her down on the edge of a bench that overlooked the Koi pond. There were lights build inside and Kagome could see all the bright and colorful fish. Sesshomaru sat next to her holding her hand. She didn't pull away and yet she did not look at him. She felt the warm finger caress her chin before he moved it, his lips directly inches from her own. His eyes of gold crystals shined.

"I missed you, Kagome…I want you…. back" He said merely brushing his lips against hers.

Kagome breathed deep taking in his manly and earthly aroma, if only he knew how much she missed him_. Tell him_. Her heart fluttered when he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She didn't know how such a hard faced man could be so soft and gentle with her. She wiped the back her of hand against his face.

"I missed you too" She said softly.

"Then why won't you come back" He stood and his face hardened. "And why are you with Naraku"

Record needle scratch. Kagome clucked her teeth and clutched her hands together. Was his hormones on the rage or something or maybe… he was jealous. Kagome smiled. If he was jealous then he obviously had feelings for her.

"Did I say something to amuse you" he said sarcastically.

She patted the space next to her and he sat down. Kagome gripped his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I needed some time alone, a lot of things happened that day and…" she hesitated. "I didn't know what to do. I had feelings for you Sesshomaru and I didn't know if you felt the same for me and I left. I left because I was scared especially after what had went down at Sango's place. I was coming back when I was ready-

He cupped her chin. "Why did you run from me?" she could see the hurt pass through his face but it was gone in an instant.

"When I saw you a whole bunch of emotions passed through me like lightning, I didn't know what to do except run" she nibbled on her lip.

Sesshomaru glanced down and saw her sucking on her plump skin; he smirked leaning into her more. "You said you _had_ feelings for me"

Kagome instantly blushed and stammered. She was cut from her shy thinking when Sesshomaru placed his warm had on the back of her neck and pressed her forward until he caught her lips in a soft and slow kiss. She moaned slightly and was about to dive her hands into his silken hair when Sesshomaru pulled away rubbing his nose against hers.

"How about now?" He said huskily.

Kagome looked at him and glanced away as if she was thinking. "Maybe just a little" she teased.

"Just a little" heat sparked in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"A little" She grasped tightly on Sesshomaru's jacket and pulled him into her. Their kiss was more passionate than the first. Kagome's hand pulled tightly in Sesshomaru's hair but he welcomed it with no pain. He pulled her over and placed her legs over his lap caressing her soft skin. They didn't know how long they had kissed but finally Sesshomaru pulled away, placing one long kiss on Kagome's swollen lips.

"How about now"

Kagome's head was swirling. They were so connected to one another; Kagome could feel it in her heart. Without thinking entirely she brushed her lips against his and whispered. "I love you"

Sesshomaru stiffened and so did Kagome. She didn't mean to say that, didn't meant to say it out loud to him at least. She looked up at him backing away, his mouth opened then closed. He turned away. Rejected. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she held them in.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that…I-

"Kagome"

"I think I need a drink" She stood up and walked away.

"Kagome…wait" Sesshomaru called after her but he didn't budge from his seat.

"I'm going inside" she said hurrying away.

Sesshomaru sighed. Did he love her too? His heart pounded with joy that she had said those three small but effective words but could he give them back to her. Maybe not in words just yet but in his actions he could show them to her. Sesshomaru stood up and walked into the loud manor once more.

He looked around for Kagome but she was not in sight. He traced her scent and it led him to the ladies bathroom. He lingered around until she came out.

"Kagome I need to talk to you" He said holding onto her arm.

"Sesshomaru I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, I don't know where that came from, so let's drop the subject" she faked a smile.

Sesshomaru saw the forced smiled and growled low. "So you don't love me?"

Kagome's face faltered. He seemed hurt that I took it back. So does that mean he has more than just feelings for me? Before Kagome could speak a man interrupted her.

"It's not polite that you are conversing with the most beautiful woman here and not introduce her to me"

Kagome turned around and was staring at a very gorgeous man. His hair was blond and straight which he kept in a back ponytail. He was as tall as Sesshomaru but not as muscular and leaner. What attracted Kagome's attention were his eyes. They were the most brightest of brown with hints of green and orange. To top it off he was showing her his best smile donned with cute dimples and white fangs. He was beautiful but of course her Sesshy won the competition.

"Sesshomaru it seems your 'friend' has taking a liking to me" He smiled again.

Kagome gulped and blushed. Sesshomaru was at her side at once glaring at her. but she paid him no mind, she had manners and placed her hand out.

"I'm Kagome" she tried not to sound so seductive.

"Sweet and beautiful as the nightfall… My name is Muso and this is my home you are currently filling with your exotic scent" He kissed her hand…slowly.

A vicious growl sounded and Kagome's hand tore away from Muso's face. Sesshomaru clenched it tightly within his and Kagome winced from the pain. She looked up and noticed his eyes were tinged pink. She rubbed his chest and he loosened the grip on her hand but he didn't break his stare from Muso.

"Why so angry, Sesshomaru" Muso teased.

"Do no touch what is mine" He growled.

Both Kagome and Muso stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Muso never thought that Sesshomaru would ever confess about something as 'his' in public about a female was a double surprise. Kagome felt the possessiveness radiate from Sesshomaru's body as he let all the males in the house know what was his and was not to be touched. She blushed again ever harder.

Muso pondered. Maybe there was more to Sesshomaru and Kagome. He wanted to test his theory.

"She's yours? There is how ever no mark or courting mark placed on her wherever. So therefore she is as free as the wind. Free to be pleased by any male."

Muso noticed the way his eyes darkened at the end of what he said. He suddenly reminded her of her date she came with. Oh crap. Kagome looked around and saw Naraku talking with a couple of men. He laughed and then went back to talking. She felt so bad. He went out of his way to bring her here and she left him the second she got in the door. She pulled away from Sesshomaru's hold with out thinking of what he would think.

"Ah there she goes" Muso said amusingly.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Yes" Muso was testing her.

Kagome came back in front of Sesshomaru with her finger pointed at Muso's chest. Her head didn't even reach his shoulders.

"You don't know me okay so don't assume that I'm like all the other half witted girls you teased and banged. I like Sesshomaru a lot and I don't think you look like him or your name even starts with an S so therefore it's none of your business if he is courting me or not" Kagome huffed and turned back to Sesshomaru who massaged her neck for her.

Muso liked her…a lot. "A demon miko…You better mate this one Sesshomaru, she will prove to be a worthy one, a lot of healthy and powerful full-blooded demons will be produced…"

Kagome stiffened. "Full blood pups"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Mating"

Muso could see the tension between the two and suddenly he wanted to bring these two together.

"Yes full demon pups, your blood is amazingly pure and very strong enough to produce them no matter hanyou or human male and Sesshomaru mating her will not be so bad. She has to prove herself worthy of a demon's attention…_any_ demon's attention."

Kagome was confused…prove myself. _I hope I don't have to fight_.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was thinking at a rapid pace. She would produce a full blooded heir and children. Sesshomaru smiled wickedly at seeing her pregnant with twins or triplets. Then another thought hit him. Proves herself worthy? Besides the fight at the restaurant, Kagome was not much of a fighter…physically.

"What do you mean prove herself" Sesshomaru grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and handed the drink to Kagome sensing how thirsty she was.

"To any demon's liking" He turned to Kagome, "You stood up to me, which no one other than family and friends has dared to do" His eyes flashed a blue color. "The bravery you had to scold at me has my beast ready to take you to my room and mate you myself"

Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru rumbling chest. If this party didn't end soon Sesshomaru was going to rip Muso's head off. It made Kagome wonder how in the world they knew each other. The only thing Muso seemed to do is anger Sesshomaru through using her. Maybe he was trying to make out a point.

Muso waved his hands and laughed lightly. "Have fun Sesshomaru the night is still young" He said patting him on the back.

"You play dangerous games Muso" Sesshomaru said glaring.

"You will you mate her Sesshomaru" Muso asked bluntly.

They both went quiet and looked at away. Kagome nibbled her lip while Sesshomaru looked down. Muso sighed. These two need some work. Muso grabbed onto Kagome's hand and pushed it towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed it and looked at Muso.

"Talk about it with each other. Share your feelings although Sesshomaru doesn't have any sense whatsoever because Kagome from first glance you would've been mine: Kagome laughed lightly. She stopped when a dark look placed itself on Muso's face, behind her.

She turned and Naraku passed through going to Inu Tashio and Izaiyo. Did he have something against Naraku too? "Kagome" he said harshly.

"Huh" she released his hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, why has my son caught your attention?" He said seriously.

His son! Kagome looked him up and down. Demons aged way differently than humans did but she'd know if she was talking to a 1'000 year old ancient. Muso didn't look a day over 25. on human terms

"How old are you" she asked curiously.

Muso waved his hand. "I take that as a compliment but answer my question" Sesshomaru tightened on her waist to urge her to say because he wanted to know as well.

"Uh he came to the place I was staying, bought me a bouquet of roses and asked me to your party"

Sesshomaru eyes furrowed in anger. Naraku had been watching her ever since she had left the mansion. He pulled her even closer to him in case anyone tried to snatch her away.

"He came unannounced." Muso eyes darkened even more. "Uhh. Yeah but nothing happened he was friendly to me"

"Friendly is one thing he is not… Kagome I urge you to dislocate your ties from him and find someone else to bid your time with" he said a little bid to Kagome's dislike.

First off. No one told her what to do and second why did everyone tell her he was so dangerous! Kagome couldn't just place anything evil on him.

"Hello father trying to scare my date off are you" Naraku said calmly.

"It is quite logical before you have the chance to rip the girl's poor throat out" Kagome gasped.

Naraku narrowed his eyes then all of a sudden power filled the room and Kagome curiously looked around and noticed every woman in the room began to almost collapse then she felt it herself a large warm _familiar_ feeling bubbled in her stomach and exploded. Was she having an orgasm! What the hell! She cried out and almost toppled to the floor but Sesshomaru caught her and began to sniff her.

Sesshomaru wondered what was going on. He only felt the power radiating from Muso's body but he saw almost all the female demoness's eyes roll in the back of their heads and fall into the hands of friends or male mates. He looked down at kagome wondering why she wasn't affected then she cried out and he caught her before he hit the floor. He could feel himself almost transforming, frantically smelling where she had been hit.

He smelled nothing but her own arousal mixed with the other spicy smells around him. He whirled around snarling calling out to Muso.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER" Sesshomaru was the only one to make her feel this way and only him.

Muso turned around to see the smiling Kagome "Sorry Sesshomaru I have that effect on women"

Sesshomaru snarled as he placed her on the small chair far from Muso's aura which was easing it's way to every corner of the room. Kagome clung onto his shoulder shaking. she looked at him apologetically knowing she was not able to control herself. Sesshomaru wrapped his aura around her to rive whatever Muso left on her away. he was the only one to make her feel that kind of pleasure and no one else.

Muso turned back apparently Naraku wasn't going to back off. Muso gave another force of power towards Naraku telling him to back down. Mostly all the men had removed the woman from the room except for Sesshomaru who watching closely in case Naraku attacked. Muso said without breaking his glare. "Sesshomaru if you don't want your mate to be clawing after me you better get her out of here.

Sesshomaru snorted, immediately leaving for outside. Naraku glared at his back tensing to attack.

"Naraku you'll just end up killing her and I won't allow it"

"Kill her...that was the plan until I found out that she will bare full demon pups, so maybe I will kill her. After I fuck her senseless and she bare my children"

Naraku laughed evilly. "Just the thought of driving into her soft body repeatedly until she lies bleeding underneath me, just sends something through my blood. you know how that feels father."

Naraku instantly saw a white blur shot in his view ad a punch landed solidly with his jaw and he was knocked into the wall. His hair had come undone and blood seeped through his mouth. He was going to kill his father if it was the last thing he was going to do. But when he looked up it was not his father that was stalking towards him

* * *

Muso's so hot when he gets all riled up, the women keeps coming for him!! lol ah yes i did a good chapter a bit of vicious fighting in the next chap so i hope you enjoyed this and be pleased. And if any one wants to know. Muso is a very old Demon but he's actually a very rare one for his kind which i will explain later. in the beginning Muso does annoy Sesshomaru to the end but under all that flirting and teasing, he is very wise and strong. hope you like the character and you won't believe what will happened next chap. till then

Sesshomaru's Miko


End file.
